


Raccorde moi

by Haganemaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, Romance, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je ne sais pas à qui appartiennent ces mains… je ne sais pas pourquoi elles sont toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elles… je ne vois pas la personne qui est là, cet être invisible qui me soulage… cet être invisible qui semble lié à moi de façon inéluctable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Without you, i'm so empty...

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction en deux parties pour les deux points de vues. On commence avec celui de Harry, on termine donc -en toute logique- avec celui de Draco.  
> Je préfère le préciser d'avance :D

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis là, accoudé au mur près de la porte d'entrée de la tour d'astronomie, emmitouflé dans ma cape pour résister au vent froid d'Ecosse. En ce début de mois de novembre, le temps est déjà frais et je ne suis pas sûr à 100% que Ginny va venir me retrouver…

Après tout, mon « il faut qu'on parle, Ginny » assez froid l'a surprise mais je n'en peux plus. J'en ai assez de ses regards en coin, de ses sourires patients et de ses câlins envahissants, je ne suis pas un chiot à consoler de la perte de son jouet…

Et l'idée de voir Voldemort en tant que jouet est assez horrible en soi…

Peu avant le repas, j'ai juste eu le temps de passer voir Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie pour lui demander comment allait l'alité. Mon regard passait par-dessus son épaule et fixait le corps allongé de Malfoy, encore inconscient, avant que Ron ne vienne me chercher.

Je ne m'approche jamais de celui que j'ai « sauvé ». De toute façon, je suis arrivé trop tard.

Hermione semble comprendre mon point de vue même si elle n'accepte pas si facilement. Il faut dire que Malfoy était une plaie avant son coma, que c'est de sa « faute » si la fin de la guerre s'est déroulée plus rapidement mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser entre les griffes de Voldemort, pas après avoir vu qu'il renonçait à tuer Dumbledore.

Malgré tous les propos qu'on peut entendre sur lui, Malfoy fils n'est pas un assassin. J'ai vu sa peur, j'ai vu sa haine pour Voldemort, j'ai vu ses pleurs plus d'une fois, un assassin n'agit pas ainsi. D'après ce qu'on avait compris des messages codés que Rogue nous envoyait malgré tout, après leur fuite à tous les deux, il pensait réellement avoir tué Albus Dumbledore. Il nous apprit également que Malfoy était enfermé dans les cachots de Little Hangleton où les Mangemorts « jouaient » avec lui.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux mois presque complets et tant qu'il est « endormi », nous ne pouvons pas réellement savoir ce qu'il a subi. D'après Severus et sa mère toujours à ses côtés, le nombre de doloris quotidien avait dépassé les dix, je me demande encore s'il se réveillera de son coma sain d'esprit.

Je ne peux m'ôter de l'esprit cet éclair de soulagement dans son regard quand j'ai fait exploser la porte de sa cellule, le peu de temps où nos regards sont restés connectés avant qu'il ne referme les yeux lentement, sombrant enfin. Je me souviens encore de m'être précipité sur lui, pensant le voir rendre son dernier souffle mais non, cet enfoiré « dormait » pour moi. Je le revois encore, lui allongé de tout son long sur une paillasse, affaibli par les coups et moi accroupi à ses côtés, ensanglanté de la bataille et ayant encore en tête le regard surpris de Voldemort quand mon sortilège de mort l'a frappé.

Mine de rien, il ne s'y attendait pas à celui-là, me pensant trop faible sûrement…

\- Harry ?

La voix de Ginny se fait entendre à côté de moi, me ramenant à Poudlard et non plus dans les cachots de Voldemort. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, cillant malgré tout en voyant le nez de Ginny presque collé au mien. Son regard noisette ne me quitte pas, une lueur d'espoir clairement visible alors que son sourire presque maternel fait monter en moi une sensation que je qualifierais comme de la « lassitude ». J'ai maintenant dix-sept ans, je ne suis plus un enfant à materner.

Je la recule doucement de mes mains posées sur ses épaules, décollant nos corps avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux noirs, repoussant de ma vue mes mèches décoiffées par le vent avant de remonter mes lunettes sur mon nez d'un index agacé. Son regard ne me quitte pas, détaillant la cicatrice que j'ai encore sur la mâchoire. Je pense qu'elle ne s'effacera jamais, souvenir d'un coup de griffes de Greyback avant que Remus ne s'occupe de lui. Ma robe de sorcier est pour une fois totalement fermée sur mon corps, cachant les bandages de mon bras droit, vestiges de cette guerre qui a ravagé plusieurs corps dans mon entourage.

\- Harry ? redemanda Ginny en fronçant ses sourcils roux. Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui, Ginny… on a à parler… je crois.

C'est difficile à dire… difficile à faire. Je vais lui briser le cœur et je le sais, mais je me sens différent. Je ne suis plus « son » Harry, celui qui était souriant et un peu insouciant, celui qui était un pur et dur Gryffondor, qui fonçait sans prévenir et sans se soucier des conséquences. Je pense que voir la dureté de nos « erreurs » avec le cas de Malfoy m'a fait redescendre sur terre assez vite.

Comment accepter qu'une personne de son âge soit torturée de plus d'une façon par des adultes, par des parents, par des gens ayant la même pureté de sang.

Si j'avais été « le Sauveur », j'aurais vu la détresse de Malfoy avant ce jour-là, je l'aurais réellement aidé malgré la haine qui nous opposait. Si je n'avais pas été « influencé » par mes à priori sur lui à cause de sa façon de traiter les gens, peut-être que j'aurais été un de ses amis… mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, je ne le souhaite pas non plus.

Ma mâchoire se crispe légèrement, et vu le regard de Ginny sur celle-ci, le muscle doit se dessiner, signe que ce que je vais dire ne va pas lui plaire… et cela se confirme par la suite.

Elle réfute tous les propos que j'avance, toutes les réponses évoquées, ses larmes brillent dans ses yeux noisette, elle a la respiration laborieuse mais dès que je veux avancer une main pour la poser sur son épaule, elle me repousse violemment. Je la vois crisper ses mains sur le tissu de sa robe de sorcier noire et je me tends un instant, prêt à invoquer un bouclier avec la magie sans baguette, je n'oublie pas son impulsivité. Ses cheveux croulent sur son visage qu'elle garde baissé pour que je ne distingue pas son expression. Sa voix devient de plus en plus dure alors que la mienne se charge de lassitude. J'aurais voulu que cela se passe bien ou du moins rapidement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle me redemande pourquoi, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre et ça me fait mal. Je me détourne de son regard et lui tourne le dos, lui laissant une ouverture pour un possible sortilège de vengeance mais rien ne vient. Je pars alors m'accouder au parapet de la tour, les bras croisés et la tête basse en entendant son « salaud » murmuré derrière moi avant qu'elle ne parte en claquant la porte.

Malgré tout, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Ginny… c'était le symbole vivant de ma mère disparue. Ses cheveux de feu, son caractère courageux et sa gentillesse… mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner une moitié d'homme tant que je ne sais pas où mon « autre moi » se trouve. Je sais très bien que j'aurai à répondre de mon choix devant Ron, je ne sais même pas s'il me considérera encore comme son ami après ça…

Je pense que maintenant, j'ai perdu ceux qui ont fait ma famille depuis sept ans… et ça me fait mal. Sirius disparu, Remus encore alité à Sainte Mangouste surtout à cause de son combat contre Greyback, Tonks à ses côtés alors qu'elle vient d'apprendre sa grossesse.

Une grossesse, un renouveau pour les hommes, une âme pure et assez forte pour avoir résisté à l'attaque et aux sortilèges… mon filleul comme ils le souhaitent tous les deux.

Un rire étranglé se fait entendre dans le froid du soir alors que je pose mon front contre mes bras repliés. La seule femme avec qui j'aurais pensé partager ma vie et mon avenir vient de partir en claquant la porte, la seule femme que je trouvais maternelle au point de donner naissance à de beaux enfants qu'elle protégerait, j'ai été assez fou pour lui dire de ne pas m'attendre…

Soyons réaliste, je ne sais pas quand cette partie manquante de mon âme reviendra. Je ne peux pas continuer à être avec Ginny s'il existe un vide en moi. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû mais…

C'est… une sensation étrange de plénitude qui me sort de mes pensées pessimistes. Je rouvre les yeux, regardant mes pieds par-dessous mes bras et je vois très bien qu'auprès de moi, le vide est là, il n'y a personne à mes côtés, personne pour m'entourer de ses bras et pour poser sa tête sur ma nuque…

Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enlace timidement d'une étreinte presque fragile, douce et tendre ? Je me redresse lentement avant de pivoter sans briser cette sensation, me retrouvant avec le vide et la porte de la tour d'astronomie fermée face à moi. Je sens toujours ces membres légers autour de mes épaules et j'ai la sensation que mon front repose sur un autre. Mes yeux s'écarquillent un peu plus, libérant les larmes encore contenues en eux, larmes qui coulent doucement sur ma peau avant de disparaître au niveau de ma mâchoire avec une caresse délicate, provoquant un frisson violent alors que malgré moi, je me crispe.

L'étreinte se fait progressivement inexistante, la sensation de « tout » disparaît, me laissant froid et incomplet. Je lève ma main mais elle ne se referme que sur un vide qui l'a toujours été, m'arrachant un tremblement violent. Ma respiration se fait haletante tandis que de longues minutes passent.

J'atteins enfin la poche de ma robe de sorcier pour ressortir ma baguette que je tiens de façon ferme malgré mes tremblements. J'essaie de découvrir qui se cacherait sous une cape d'invisibilité ou un sortilège de camouflage en lançant un sort de révélation mais personne n'apparaît près de moi, je suis seul dans la tour… seul avec mon sentiment d'incompréhension et de vide que je ressens maintenant pleinement.

Un frisson me fait prendre conscience que cela fait maintenant près d'une demi-heure que je fixe le vide autour de moi avec un air hagard et je me décide à rentrer. Je sais que sur mon trajet, je vais passer devant l'infirmerie qui renferme toujours des malades « quotidiens » et Malfoy…

Mes pas ne croisent personne. A cette heure, il ne doit y avoir que Severus Rogue qui circule dans les couloirs mais j'ai, pour une fois, la chance de ne pas le rencontrer, conservant le peu de points d'avance que nous avons sur les Serpentard qui, pourtant, disparaîtront dès le premier cours de Potions.

Madame Pomfresh sort au même moment de l'infirmerie et me dévisage avec un sourire tendre sur son visage rondouillard. Ses cheveux gris sont légèrement ébouriffés par ses mains agacées et son uniforme impeccablement mis. Son regard s'adoucit en me regardant alors que mes yeux posent leur question muette habituelle.

\- Non, Monsieur Potter, aucune évolution sur le cas de Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Mais… ça fait maintenant trois mois qu'il dort ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Un coma sorcier peut durer des années, Monsieur Potter. Il a besoin de se reposer.

\- Je sais bien… soupirai-je en détournant le regard pour fixer la porte me séparant du corps de Malfoy. Madame Malfoy est encore auprès de lui ?

\- Bien sûr ! me répondit-elle avec un ton doux. Elle ne le quitte pas ou très peu.

Je lui souris avant de m'éloigner, répondant à son salut d'un geste de la main. Depuis l'arrivée de Malfoy, je peux venir la voir une à deux fois par jour lorsque je le peux. Si au début, elle s'inquiétait de me voir venir sans arrêt, elle en a pris l'habitude maintenant, me répondant sincèrement alors que le secret médical aurait pu être invoqué.

J'ai entendu Madame Malfoy elle-même autoriser Madame Pomfresh à m'informer de l'état de son fils. Je ne m'approche jamais réellement de la mère de Malfoy. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire, je ne peux même pas justifier mon comportement envers l'enfoiré qui a fait de mon adolescence un sacré merdier pendant notre parcours à Poudlard, mais maintenant qu'il n'est pas là avec ses yeux froids et sa moue hautaine, les cours sont trop tranquilles pour moi.

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire et penser ça un jour, mais je m'ennuie de Malfoy. Il était une constante de ma vie que je détestais quand elle était active, mais maintenant…

Ma main droite vient frotter mon front d'un geste las alors que je donne le mot de passe de la semaine au tableau de la grosse dame qui garde l'entrée de notre salle commune. « Liberté » est vraiment simple à deviner, je me demande à quoi Dumbledore pensait en le trouvant… quoi que ce soit toujours mieux que ses mots de passe hypercaloriques.

Je relève les yeux pour tomber sur le regard furieux et azur de mon meilleur ami… ou de celui qui fut mon meilleur ami.

L'attaque verbale vient presque aussitôt, me faisant grincer des dents mais je conserve un visage froid alors qu'Hermione, à ses côtés, me fixe avec attention. Elle est la seule à qui j'ai parlé de ce manque en moi, et elle le comprend parfaitement. Elle est une femme, elle aurait refusé de sortir avec Ron s'il ne lui donnait pas « tout » de lui. Alors pourquoi je n'aurais donné qu'une partie de moi à Ginny alors qu'elle mérite à son tour un homme complet ?

Je soupire en regardant Ron et le laisse aux bons soins d'Hermione qui me fait signe de partir, elle va s'occuper de Ron. En montant dans le dortoir des septièmes années, je croise Ginny, adossée au mur, avec Parvati qui me fusille des yeux en entourant de son bras gauche les épaules de la rouquine. Je regarde rapidement Ginny et la vois me tuer du regard et encore une fois, un soupir las se fait entendre de ma part, faisant sursauter violemment Parvati qui se met à son tour à me hurler dessus, je crois que je suis parti pour la nuit si Neville, Dean et Seamus s'y mettent à leur tour.

Et pourtant, après un regard pensif et surpris de mes trois amis, un seul « Pourquoi ? » vient vers moi. Tout en retirant ma robe de sorcier que je pose sur mon coffre, leur tournant le dos, j'explique mon point de vue comme je l'avais déjà exposé à Ginny et malgré leur incompréhension manifeste, Dean et Seamus partent se coucher en me tapotant l'épaule. Neville s'approche et croise mon regard vert avec calme.

Un doux sourire se forme sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux marron se font tendres. Il me tire dans ses bras, déclenchant des rires amusés derrière nous, et me donne une étreinte « virile », me faisant comprendre que mon choix était le mieux pour Ginny. Il me le murmure lui-même à l'oreille avant de me repousser vers la salle de bain où je me rendais.

C'est sous la douche que je me surprends à penser à cette sensation que j'ai ressentie à la tour d'astronomie. Je n'en ai parlé à personne encore, je ne sais pas ce que c'est et là, avec l'eau brûlante courant le long des muscles de mon dos, je me dis qu'elle avait été différente de la sensation que j'ai éprouvée avec Neville.

Si en compagnie de Neville, j'ai ressenti du soulagement face à un homme qui me comprend, seul avec cette sensation d'enlacement, j'étais… complet, comme abouti.

Je me frotte doucement le bras droit où des cicatrices dues à un Sectumsempra envoyé par un Mangemort sont encore visibles. Malgré mes gestes, malgré mon corps qui se met en « autopilote » pour me laver et me soigner avant d'aller me coucher, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à la tour d'astronomie…

C'est ainsi, alors que je me couche en fermant les voilages de mon baldaquin pour m'isoler, arrachant étrangement un ricanement de Dean, que je me demande si cette sensation sera là le lendemain pendant le cours du Professeur Sinistra. Je m'endors sur cette question avec un soupir en entendant les pas colériques de Ron près de son lit, j'espère qu'Hermione l'a un peu calmé… et qu'il reste mon ami malgré tout.

Pourtant, je dus attendre presque deux semaines avant d'avoir un autre « contact » avec cet être invisible. Deux semaines durant lesquelles j'ai parlé à Hermione qui éplucha tous les livres possibles de la bibliothèque qui lui avaient encore échappé et où Ron comprit enfin mon point de vue pour sa sœur et malgré une colère certaine, il me « pardonna de ma folie » pour redevenir mon meilleur ami.

Deux semaines où le cas de Malfoy fils resta inchangé. Je sais par Madame Pomfresh que Narcissa Malfoy peut rester à Poudlard auprès de son fils, son procès ayant été instruit rapidement, elle reste sous la surveillance des Aurors et devrait, normalement, ne pas pouvoir quitter le domicile que le Ministère a mis à sa disposition. Je dois dire que j'ai dû jouer de mon influence et celle de Dumbledore pour que le lieu de résidence « offert » aux deux Malfoy restants passe d'un appartement insalubre à… une demeure insalubre. Je ne sais pas encore si ce fut un avantage pour eux de leur avoir offert l'hébergement dans l'ancienne demeure des Black mais vu le regard soulagé de Narcissa Malfoy, rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir.

Le cas de Lucius Malfoy fut lui aussi réglé assez vite. A l'inverse de Narcissa qui n'avait jamais été une Mangemort active, ne participant à aucun raid, chose que nous avions apprise en même temps que le Magenmagot par le père de Malfoy, lui était resté un Mangemort actif et le revendiquait presque. Il prit sur lui la faute de son fils, Draco ayant « ouvert » Poudlard pour sauver sa mère, et selon une dette de sorcier qu'il avait contracté envers son fils, le Magenmagot ne pouvait juger Draco sur ces actes. Lucius finirait sa vie à Azkaban, Draco serait libre à son réveil et même si les biens des Malfoy étaient confisqués jusqu'à sa majorité et majorés d'une taxe, cela leur laisserait de quoi vivre décemment.

Et un jour, la sensation revint. Je me retrouve face à mon chaudron en plein cours. L'examen de fin d'année approchant, même si nous ne sommes que début décembre, Rogue a décidé de nous donner ce qui revient le plus souvent lors des ASPIC. Je ne suis toujours pas au point avec les potions, même si je me débrouille pour les recettes simples, il en restera toujours une qui me bloque : le Polynectar, potion pourtant habituellement maitrisée en quatrième année.

Je pense que le regard noir et pensif de Rogue sur moi me déstabilise beaucoup également, je ne peux que fixer l'eau dans mon chaudron, essayant de me rappeler ce que j'ai révisé avec Hermione la veille quand je lui ai dit - en retard, peut-être - que Rogue nous ferait une « interrogation » sur les potions apprises en quatrième année. J'ai eu beau répondre à toutes les questions d'Hermione, je bloque systématiquement sur une potion et, ma « chance » jouant, il a fallu que je tombe sur celle-ci quand le bout de parchemin de Rogue vint se poser sur ma table.

Je connais les ingrédients, je sais que Rogue m'a facilité le travail en me donnant du sisymbre cueilli à la dernière pleine lune et les chrysopes cuits pendant vingt et un jours. Il veut voir la manœuvre et c'est là que ça coince et que je commence à sentir ma respiration s'accélérer sous l'effet de la panique.

Offrez-moi un Mangemort, je ne panique pas. Donnez-moi une potion à faire, c'est la crise d'angoisse. Ce doit être une phobie que je développe à ce niveau-là.

Cependant, alors que je tends ma main vers la poudre de corne de bicorne précédemment pilée pour en prendre une poignée afin de la jeter dans l'eau, je sens une main se poser sur mon poignet pour me stopper, me faisant écarquiller les yeux avec une expression un peu affolée qui intrigue Rogue qui garde son attention sur moi.

Je vois parfaitement ma main tendue, je ne distingue rien d'autre autour de moi. Il n'y a aucun membre maintenant ma main, aucun corps me soutenant, personne pour m'entourer de ses bras et se coller à mon dos. Je ne perçois pas les traces qu'aurait dû faire des doigts autour de mon poignet, aucune aspérité sur ma peau alors que la « main » invisible vient mêler ses « doigts » aux miens alors…

Alors pourquoi je sens un corps se coller à moi ? Pourquoi je peux sentir un menton se poser dans le creux de mon cou ? Une autre « main » qui vient se plonger rapidement dans mes cheveux comme pour me calmer ?

Ma respiration s'apaise effectivement peu à peu alors que je reprends possession de mes moyens. Je déglutis doucement et silencieusement en adoucissant mon bras droit où est posée cette sensation douce, la laissant me guider. C'est avec une suffocation mentale que je vois ma main se lever au-dessus de mon chaudron, des doigts invisibles faisant s'entrouvrir les miens petit à petit alors que ma main libre se fait lever lentement pour mélanger la substance.

Je regarde mon corps agir sous le commandement de cette entité inconnue mais vraisemblablement humaine, je vois la potion prendre forme petit à petit. Mon corps me renvoie des signaux me signalant que « l'autre » est toujours là et effectivement, je sens quelque chose s'enrouler autour de ma taille alors qu'il me fait mélanger une dernière fois la potion terminée dans les temps.

Rogue s'approche pour vérifier mon chaudron, déjà méfiant avant d'être près de moi et, alors qu'il vient se poster à mes côtés, l' « autre » part, son « bras » se déroulant de mon corps et me laissant seul…

Seul et étrangement incomplet.

Ma potion est réussie avec une perfection qui fait froncer les sourcils de Rogue et je dois dire qu'il me faut toute ma ruse pour ne pas faire de même. Il ne dit rien de plus, me regardant avec attention tandis que je lui rends son regard avant de partir plus loin. Une fois son dos tourné, je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner vers… rien. Le vide se situe derrière moi, il n'y a personne. La porte reste fermée, il n'y a personne d'autre dans la salle.

Je ne comprends pas et c'est cette incompréhension qui m'amène, plus tard dans la journée, à Alastor Maugrey qui est venu en tant que Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je voudrais savoir s'il y aurait un sortilège autre que le « Revelo » pour détecter une présence invisible. Il me suggère d'essayer le « Prodo », cette locution latine pourrait réussir à montrer un ennemi à coup sûr…

Mais cette présence est-elle bel et bien un « ennemi » ? Quelqu'un désirant me faire du mal me procurerait cette sensation d'accomplissement ?

C'est après un énième « câlin » invisible, étreinte indétectable pour les autres, effectué en plein déjeuner alors que je parlais à Hermione de ce cours de Potions que nous avons décidé de demander conseil aux fantômes de Poudlard afin de savoir si l'un d'entre eux « manquait » à l'appel.

Hermione avait bien perçu ma légère crispation, mon blanc dans la conversation alors que mes yeux s'écarquillaient lentement. Elle n'avait pourtant pas vu ces douces caresses que je recevais, ces massages lents qui décrispaient mes épaules, ces mains invisibles qui parcouraient mes bras, ma nuque et mon cou. Moi qui fuyais les contacts, j'en venais à espérer plus d'attouchements.

Attouchement que je ne voyais pas.

Sir Nicolas avait été clair, aucun fantôme de Poudlard n'avait ouïe dire d'un « nouveau venu » dans leurs locaux… et aucun fantôme ne pouvait toucher un vivant de cette façon.

Hermione grince des dents en me voyant partir voir Madame Pomfresh pour un énième compte rendu sur le cas de Malfoy mais ne me dit rien de plus sur cette « obsession » que je développe selon elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose m'attire vers l'infirmerie, j'ai besoin de savoir. Avant de quitter la Grande Salle, je la vois se replonger dans son livre sur « Les mystères du subconscient sorcier ». Ce que je ne comprends pas vraiment.

Et encore une fois, la seconde de la journée, je me retrouve à la porte de l'infirmerie, immobile et silencieux, regardant avec un petit sourire Narcissa Malfoy chantonner entre ses lèvres, les yeux fermés, en caressant la main de son fils. Même si elle pouvait être très froide en journée et en compagnie d'autres personnes, quiconque la verrait avec son fils la trouverait… très maternelle, comme Molly Weasley pouvait l'être.

Mon regard se porte sur Malfoy et je ne peux m'empêcher de tiquer encore une fois en voyant ses cheveux mal coupés. D'après ce que j'avais entendu de Severus, Bellatrix Lestrange avait coupé la longue chevelure de Malfoy, ruinant la fierté du plus jeune sous le regard presque horrifié de ses parents. Je ne peux que confirmer en voyant le sourire triste de Narcissa alors qu'elle recoiffe tendrement son fils, repoussant ses courtes mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Je me souviendrai toujours du sourire en coin de Madame Pomfresh quand elle m'apprit que Narcissa massait le crâne de son fils avec une potion de « repousse » afin que les cheveux de Malfoy redeviennent ce qu'ils étaient avant puisqu'il ne pouvait la boire. Malgré moi, je ne peux qu'approuver Narcissa, son fils avait possédé de beaux cheveux blonds d'une agréable longueur, cela avait été un crime, un de plus contre lui, de les lui couper.

Je me demande quand Malfoy décidera de se réveiller… il doit lui manquer quelque chose de réel pour qu'il se plonge ainsi dans l'inconscient.

Malgré moi, je me crispe légèrement quand je vois que Narcissa Malfoy tourne son attention sur moi et me fixe sans rien dire. Je ne m'approche pas d'elle, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. D'un côté, j'ai sauvé son fils, d'un autre, j'ai enfermé l'homme qu'elle aime. Je lui ai offert un toit sachant que je ne pourrais pas vivre dans la demeure des Black, trop de souvenirs se rattachant à Sirius me torturant, mais c'était également un juste retour des choses vu que Malfoy et elle sont des descendants directs.

Je la salue d'un mouvement de tête avant de repartir en silence. Je ne croise plus personne avant de monter dans les dortoirs et d'aller me coucher sans manger, je sais que je vais me faire hurler dessus par Hermione et Ron mais je m'en fiche, ce vide en moi me coupe l'appétit de plus en plus souvent… les rares fois où je mange de bon cœur sont les moments où une main invisible me caresse la nuque.

Ma nuit est étrange, je ne peux pas me rappeler de mon rêve avec certitude, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était flou, lent. Il y avait une autre personne avec moi, invisible encore une fois. De ce que je pouvais sentir de son corps allongé de trois-quarts sur le mien, c'est que c'était un homme. Qui était-il ? Je ne saurai jamais la réponse et pourtant, alors que je regarde avec une fixation étrange mon pantalon de pyjama souillé de mon sperme, je me demande quelle était la teneur exacte de ce rêve…

Et surtout, en était-il un réellement ?

Les jours passent et ne se ressemblent pas. Mes hormones semblent s'affoler de plus en plus, ma libido, jusque-là bridée, semble s'être réveillée et je ne peux compter le nombre de matins où mon corps est bandé de besoin, m'obligeant à « finir » le travail seul à l'abri de mon baldaquin ou avec l'obligation de changer encore une fois de pyjama.

L'être ne me quitte toujours pas. Si au début, il semblait compatissant et doux, les caresses que je reçois sont de plus en plus appuyées, presque possessives. Il me suit maintenant partout, le bain comme les repas ou les cours.

Hermione m'avança une théorie assez farfelue, même pour elle. Selon son livre, j'aurais créé « Lui », cet être que je ne nomme pas, je ne veux pas encore penser à ce qu'il fut avant d'être « Lui ». Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce n'est pas le fantôme de Tom Jedusor qui me poursuit. Je frissonne de dégoût malgré moi, attirant un regard surpris d'Hermione qui me fixe avec attention et une main sur la nuque alors qu'un visage se colle à mon cou, me faisant pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui dégager le passage.

Je peux sentir son sourire contre ma chair, sa satisfaction dans la façon qu'il a de se plaquer à mon corps, debout dans le couloir, la douce possessivité de ses bras autour de ma taille.

Un appel d'Hermione me ramène sur terre, c'est le rouge aux joues que je la fixe avec interrogation, la faisant soupirer et elle me répète sa théorie.

\- Harry… selon le livre, tu pourrais avoir séparé ton être en deux personnes… Je pense que ce « fantôme » est ce qui te manque.

\- 'mione… ce n'est pas moi qui crée cela.

\- Mais selon le livre…

\- Je… coupai-je. Ne l'ai pas créé. Je t'ai entendue, il devrait partager mes connaissances, normalement.

\- Oui, tout ce que tu sais, « Il » le sait aussi, mais pourquoi tu dis cela ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je détourne mon regard vers les portes de la Grande Salle, me demandant quand Ron se rendra compte que ses deux amis manquent encore à l'appel et viendra me « sauver » des griffes de sa petite amie.

\- Il m'aide en potions, Hermione. J'ai aussi pris « Runes » et « Arithmancie » en option cette année. Il m'aide dans ces cours, Hermione.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne peux pas avoir ces connaissances, c'est impossible. Runes et Arithmancie, je les ai pris seulement cette année en option pour pouvoir quitter le cursus « Auror ». Les potions… 'mione, tu crois vraiment que je suis un as en potions ?

\- … Non, mais…

\- Je ne peux pas… ce n'est pas moi, 'mione. « Il » est très bon en potions, vraiment, comme Rogue.

Les bras autour de moi se resserrent, je peux presque sentir sa jubilation dans son grand sourire contre ma peau. Une main vient me flatter la tête comme un maître avec son chiot et je crois que si je ne risquais pas le ridicule, je le cognerais rien que pour ça. Un frisson l'agite, signe d'un rire muet avant qu'il ne me relâche un peu.

Encore une fois, cette sensation de « manque » vient petit à petit et après un salut à Hermione, je pars en direction de l'infirmerie. Un regard lancé par-dessus mon épaule me signale qu'elle est déjà plongée dans son livre, les sourcils froncés comme si quelque chose lui échappait.

Mes pas se poursuivent alors que j'évite le regard des autres, encore fascinés par « le Sauveur du monde sorcier ». Un soupir se fait entendre de ma part et pour une fois, j'entre dans l'infirmerie. Malfoy est seul dans la pièce et cela me fait hausser les sourcils. Jamais, depuis presque cinq mois qu'il est là, Narcissa l'a laissé seul, donc où est Madame Malfoy ?

J'entends un bruit de voix féminines alors que j'avance légèrement vers Malfoy, le fixant un instant. Ces rêves que je fais me donnent une autre vision des garçons autour de moi. Aucun ne me fait frissonner et pire, le fait d'imaginer leurs corps se coller au mien comme le fait le « fantôme » dans la journée, ou mon presque amant onirique, me donne la nausée. Pourtant, lorsque je regarde Malfoy, je repense au nombre de fois où nous nous sommes battus, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement. Le nombre de fois où nos corps se sont approchés, dépassant la limite du « politiquement correct » pour se parler directement face à face, son nez presque collé au mien.

Mon regard se pose sur l'arête dudit nez et je perçois une petite bosse, petit défaut qui me fait sourire alors que je frotte la mienne. Malfoy n'aura plus ce « nez aristocrate » qu'il avait avant, cette fracture réparée tardivement marque sa détention par Voldemort. Si lui tient son nez cassé d'un Mangemort, je dois le mien à Malfoy lui-même, à son coup de pied en début de sixième année.

Encore une fois, je repense à nos échanges et bizarrement, alors que j'évite les autres dans des combats rapprochés, me servant de la magie pour les tenir à l'écart, je ne peux dénombrer les fois où nos corps se sont acharnés l'un contre l'autre… et jamais je n'ai frissonné de dégoût à son contact. Certes, de colère, de rage, de peine, de fureur, mais jamais de haut-le-cœur dû au contact de sa peau.

\- Comment cela ? demanda la voix de Narcissa Malfoy.

D'après la tonalité, elle était en train de revenir dans la salle avec Madame Pomfresh et avec un dernier regard sur Malfoy, alors que je fronce légèrement les sourcils en le voyant amaigri à cause de ce repos forcé, je me recule rapidement. Tandis que je ferme la porte, j'entends malgré moi la fin de la conversation dont le contenu me fait sourire largement, amusé de la position de Malfoy.

\- Disons que son corps n'est pas au repos ! expliquait Poppy Pomfresh.

\- Mais… il est endormi, son corps dort !

Un soupir nerveux se fait entendre. Je ne sais pas si Narcissa est d'une naïveté charmante ou d'une cruauté sans égale alors qu'elle pousse Madame Pomfresh à expliquer mot pour mot ce qui se passe avec Malfoy.

\- Disons que tout son corps n'est pas au repos, Madame Malfoy.

Je l'imagine bien la regarder avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue et avec le son étouffé venant de Narcissa, je supprime la cruauté pour garder la naïveté. Je pense que c'était un aspect de son fils qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour.

\- Et donc… son… corps est en pleine forme ? demanda-t-elle subtilement.

\- Voire même plusieurs fois par jour.

\- Oh… je vois…

Moi aussi, et jamais je n'aurais cru que Malfoy avait une libido si déchaînée, je ne sais pas de quoi il rêve mais ce doit être chaud. Je glousse malgré moi avant de partir rapidement pour éviter de me faire surprendre par les professeurs qui parcourent Poudlard.

Je me demande comment va être Malfoy à son réveil. Son corps s'est visiblement amaigri, je doute qu'il puisse tenir debout facilement en dépit des massages de sa mère et des potions de Madame Pomfresh. Mais son coma va-t-il aussi jouer sur son mental ? Je fronce les sourcils malgré moi. Malfoy était le second meilleur élève de nos deux maisons, après Hermione, j'espère qu'il ne perdra pas de ses capacités, ce serait injuste pour lui.

Pourtant, un Draco Malfoy faible et sans force… m'attire. Je crois que mon complexe de héros se réveille à plein tube. J'ai envie de le protéger le temps de sa convalescence… pour mieux m'engueuler avec plus tard, sûrement.

Je monte rapidement dans ma chambre et deviens presque aveugle en voyant Hermione couchée près de Ron, les deux en train de s'embrasser avec une passion… que je n'aurais pas voulu voir.

\- Ah mes yeux ! criai-je d'une voix horrifiée que démentait mon sourire amusé, plaquant mes mains sur mes paupières.

\- La ferme, Harry ! hurla à son tour Ron en rigolant.

\- Mais… il y a des mineurs ici !

C'est vrai quoi, je n'avais toujours pas dix-huit ans, j'étais peut-être majeur magiquement parlant mais pas « normalement ».

\- Dégage Potter ! gloussa Ron. Va voir ailleurs si on y est.

\- Parce que tu veux que je vous voie ailleurs de la même façon ? Tu te reconvertis dans les tortures ?

Mon rire éclate dans la pièce, attirant un regard ébahi de Ron et d'Hermione. Je pense que ça doit leur faire bizarre de me revoir « moi », celui qu'ils connaissaient avant la bataille finale. Leurs sourires se font plus doux malgré eux tandis que je leur tire la langue avec gaminerie en prenant ma serviette et une tenue de rechange. Après tout, à cause de leur câlin, j'allais pouvoir bénéficier de la salle de bain des préfets, ce n'était pas un échec total.

\- Le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets ? demandai-je avec un rictus.

\- Harry ! C'est interdit… commença Hermione.

\- Oh ? Donc, je vais attendre ici, assis sur mon lit… continuai-je en posant mes vêtements sur mon lit et en les fixant avec intensité. Que vous ayez terminé vos petites cochonneries.

\- « Secret gourmand » ! s'écria Ron, s'attirant un regard courroucé d'Hermione. Quoi ? Il n'allait pas rester là, 'mione !

\- Secret gourmand ? répétai-je. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il s'y passe.

Non vraiment pas même… je veux pouvoir me laver sans que les images ne viennent me torturer.

Je pars presque aussitôt, laissant le dortoir des septièmes années aux deux amoureux et croise Dean et Seamus en larmes tellement ils riaient. Ces deux enfoirés auraient pu me prévenir avant que je ne monte, que le dortoir était occupé. Je shoote dans le genou de Seamus en passant, m'attirant un cri étranglé de rire avant que le tableau de la grosse dame ne se referme derrière moi.

Les couloirs défilent rapidement, je sais où aller. La salle de bain des préfets a déjà servi lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard. J'arrive enfin au cinquième étage et je ne peux toujours pas regarder fixement la statue de Boris le hagard. J'en ai vu des gens moches, il n'y avait qu'à penser à mon oncle Vernon et son fils pour avoir un bel exemple de mocheté mais Boris les battait à coup sûr. Je me présente devant la quatrième porte à sa gauche, songeant qu'après la guerre, étrangement, Dumbledore avait pensé à changer l'ancien mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets… ainsi « Fraîcheur des pins » disparu pour « Secret gourmand ».

Effectivement, dès que le mot de passe assez étrange a été prononcé, la porte s'ouvrit, me remontrant ce marbre blanc qui m'avait déjà frappé la première fois… le marbre et cette immense baignoire. Je frissonne à l'idée d'y plonger et je sais que je resterai là où j'ai pied. Malgré moi, je ricane de ma propre incapacité à me détendre dans une piscine et tourne les robinets d'eau qui remplissent rapidement la cuve. Je commence à me déshabiller, évitant du regard la peinture de la sirène qui se redresse pour me regarder avec intérêt. Je pose mes lunettes sur le rebord d'un lavabo et enfin… je viens me couler dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, soupirant de bien-être.

Le doux fredonnement de la sirène m'entoure avec le bruit feutré de l'eau, c'est tranquille. Mon dos vient s'appuyer contre le bord de la « piscine » qui nous sert de baignoire et je me retourne pour m'appuyer contre celui-ci, croisant les bras sur le rebord et appuyant ma tête sur ceux-ci. Le silence est apaisant, pourtant, il me manque encore quelque chose.

Je me demande pourquoi le cas de Malfoy m'intéresse autant. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis avant son « départ » de Poudlard. Déjà en sixième année, il m'avait intrigué par son comportement, me faisant négliger Ginny à son profit. Pourtant, je me l'avoue… il ne me fallait pas grand-chose pour que je néglige Ginny, Malfoy était tout trouvé.

Une main vient caresser mes cheveux, me faisant soupirer doucement et entrouvrir les yeux. Malgré ma vision plus que floue, je vois bien qu'il n'y a personne. Pourtant, je sens qu' « Il » m'entoure de ses jambes, encadrant mon corps alors que ses mains me massent les épaules.

Merde, je crois que je viens de gémir et vu le temps d'arrêt dans le massage, « Il » l'a entendu.

Les caresses se font plus douces et je me retourne pour qu' « Il » ne voie pas mon rougissement. Les yeux fermés, je n'en sursaute pas moins quand je me fais pousser doucement en avant, décalant mon corps de la surface dure. Un instant plus tard, je perçois contre ma peau nue le « corps » de l'autre qui se positionne. Je ne peux que confirmer ma précédente observation, « Il » est bel et bien un mec.

Un mec visiblement passionné par mes cheveux qu'il tente vainement de recoiffer, essayant d'user du fait qu'ils sont humides de mon bain. Un petit rire m'échappe, un pincement sur mon épaule me fait rire un peu plus fort avant qu'il ne recommence ses caresses sur ma peau, glissant le long de mes bras. Ses mains viennent taquiner mes doigts et je regrette un instant de ne pas avoir gardé mes lunettes, peut-être qu'avec l'eau, j'aurais pu distinguer quelque chose.

\- Qui es-tu ? soufflai-je.

Sa réponse est inaudible, pourtant, de sa bouche posée au creux de mon épaule, je sens qu'il me répond. Je ne comprends pas, s'il peut me toucher, pourquoi je ne peux l'entendre. Ses mouvements s'alanguissent, parcourant mon torse, suivant mes cicatrices du doigt. Une de ses mains caresse mon bras droit, cajolant presque les marques du Sectumsempra alors que l'autre est posée sur la trace que j'ai depuis que Queudver m'a arraché un bout de chair.

Je sens son nez se frotter contre ma peau et un frisson me prend, hérissant ma chair à mon grand étonnement. J'ouvre les yeux rapidement en rougissant quand je prends conscience que mon corps est loin d'être au repos. Après un temps d'arrêt, surpris par ma crispation, une ondulation de son torse montre qu'il rit de mon trouble.

J'essaie de me dégager de lui mais ses caresses affaiblissent mon envie, me donnant l'occasion de rester là. Je ne le vois pas, je ne sais pas qui il est… pourtant, s'il n'était plus là, je me sentirais si vide. Je repense à Hermione qui m'avait conseillé de parler à un professeur de ce phénomène mais la crainte qu'ils trouvent une solution pour l'empêcher de m'approcher me retient. Je ne connais rien de lui, de ce qu'il fut… mais je refuse l'idée qu'il parte.

Sa main gauche vient prendre mon front pour tirer ma tête vers l'arrière et elle se pose sur une épaule invisible, offrant mon cou découvert à ses caresses devenant appuyées. Un soupir tremblant m'échappe. Malgré la bizarrerie de la situation, ses frôlements commencent à m'exciter et vu leur cadence, il semble également en proie à la même chose.

Je suis resté près d'une heure dans l'eau avec lui et jamais ses mains n'ont quitté mon torse ou mes bras. Il semble aimer ma peau que je sais un peu hâlée par rapport aux autres – merci, Papa –, ses mains doivent connaître tous les reliefs de mon torse et les cicatrices sur mes bras. Sa bouche invisible a parcouru pendant de longues minutes mes épaules et ma nuque, remontant parfois vers ma mâchoire, attirant mon visage sur le côté de façon inconsciente. Jamais il n'effleura ma bouche de la sienne et pourtant, son index en connaît parfaitement le contour ainsi que tout mon visage et ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui s'est enfin atténuée avec la mort de Voldemort.

J'ai l'impression qu'il apprend tout de mon corps, ses gestes étant plus familiers, plus poussés. Malgré mon sexe bandé, jamais je ne me suis caressé et il ne l'a pas fait non plus. Ce fut une excitation longue mais pas douloureuse, comme si mon corps était enfin en paix et le manifestait.

Peu après être sorti du bain, une bouche effleura mes boucles noires sur ma nuque avant qu' « Il » ne parte, me laissant seul et encore troublé par ce « jeu » auquel nous nous étions adonnés.

Une relation taboue, impossible entre un « fantôme » et moi… pourtant, si réelle et si satisfaisante.

Je rentre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et tombe presque nez à nez avec Hermione qui me fixe avec intensité, décortiquant mes rougeurs avec un air attentif. Tout le monde nous regarde avec interrogation, je peux voir Ginny partir avec le nez en l'air, suivie de Parvati qui continue de me bouder, pas que je le regrette vraiment d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si Ginny réussira un jour à comprendre que je ne l'aime plus…

Et c'est là que je me rends compte que je n'aime plus Ginny. Je pensais regretter notre séparation, me lamenter un jour sur le fait que cette fille formidable avait été mienne et que j'avais été assez stupide pour la quitter… mais la réalité est tout autre. Notre séparation ne me fait rien alors que l'absence de mon « fantôme » me hante.

Un sourire en coin se forme sur mes lèvres, faisant sursauter Hermione face à moi. Elle m'attire d'une main sur mon bras dans un coin et se met à chuchoter furieusement, le regard inquiet.

\- Harry, il faut que tu voies un professeur… ou Dumbledore pour… « ça ».

\- Quoi « ça » ? demandai-je.

Je sais de quoi elle veut parler mais je ne suis pas prêt à accepter de voir un professeur pour ça.

\- Ça va trop loin, Harry. Tu sembles… enfin, tu as l'air…

\- Ecoute Hermione. Je ne fais rien de mal, personne n'est blessé par nos actes… laisse-moi tranquille, d'accord ?

\- Harry ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu tombes amoureux d'un… esprit ?

Je la fixe un instant, clignant des yeux comme un hibou. Amoureux ? Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux qualifier mes sentiments d'amour… et je prends conscience que j'ai des sentiments pour « Lui »… pour un esprit invisible dont je ne sais rien.

\- Au moins… soupirai-je. On ne peut pas dire que je cours pour son physique…

Je la vois sursauter violemment et m'esquive rapidement vers mon dortoir pour éviter ses cris, chose que me fit regretter Ron ensuite car, visiblement, Hermione avait passé ses nerfs sur les études et les révisions pour les ASPIC, entraînant son petit ami avec elle. Je souris en me couchant, j'ai toujours le sourire en m'endormant… et celui-ci grandit encore plus en percevant une main dans mes cheveux avant que je ne rejoigne les bras de Morphée.

Pourtant, le lendemain fut étrange de mon point de vue. La présence de mon « fantôme » était plus franche, comme s'il essayait de me montrer qu'il était là. Il me frôlait souvent la hanche en un geste possessif, ma main se faisait caresser en cours, ma nuque massée pendant le repas. J'évite avec obstination le regard d'Hermione mais aussi celui de Rogue qui a reporté son attention sur moi depuis que Malfoy est « actif » le jour.

J'ai appris que son corps reprenait un rythme normal, comme s'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre mais quelque chose « clochait » encore pour son réveil total. Je me demande si mon fantôme ne serait pas l'esprit de Malfoy… chose que je rejette immédiatement, il ne serait pas si tactile avec moi… presque amoureux. Pourtant, malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les coïncidences entre le « fantôme » et Malfoy sont assez nombreuses, allant du fait qu'ils sont tous les deux des mâles, passionnés par mes cheveux – le nombre de fois où Malfoy faisait des allusions à ceux-ci ne sont plus à compter –, très très bons en potions… et de longs et fins doigts.

Je me mordille la lèvre du bas avant de sourire en pensant aux mains de mon fantôme, ignorant le regard bleu d'un Poufsouffle blond qui me parle depuis maintenant près de dix minutes. Dix minutes que je songe aux points communs entre Malfoy et mon fantôme… dix minutes pendant lesquelles, Sean Douglas me parle de tout et de rien, me regardant fixement.

Une main dure sur mon épaule me fait sursauter et regarder vers la gauche, découvrant la chevelure rousse ébouriffée et le regard bleu surpris de Ron qui me fixe avec insistance avant de m'entraîner en cours. J'essaie de comprendre mais l'incompréhension règne.

\- Ron ?

\- Merde, Harry ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vu qu'il te draguait ce mec !

Oserais-je lui dire que je n'écoutais même pas ce que Sean me disait ? Que j'étais dans mes pensées et que celles-ci étaient concentrées sur Draco Malfoy ?

\- Euh… tu crois ?

\- Merde, Harry ! soupira Ron avec lassitude. Un mec te drague et tu regardes même pas, t'es désespérant !

\- Mais je n'y peux rien moi, je pensais à autre chose… attends, un mec me drague ?

Un court silence se fait avant que Ron n'éclate de rire alors que nous entrons dans le dernier cours de la journée, celui de divination, cours qui nous permettra de nous « reposer » en somme.

\- Tu es choqué ? demanda Ron en me fixant.

\- Non… pas vraiment… songeai-je.

\- Harry, tu me le dirais si tu étais… homosexuel, hein ?

\- Ron, je suis sorti avec ta sœur, je te signale, je ne suis pas homo.

\- Bisexuel dans ce cas ? Des mecs te branchent ? insista Ron, ignorant le regard agacé du professeur.

\- N…

J'allais répondre « non »… sincèrement… mais le regard acier de Malfoy s'est imposé à moi. Malfoy et ses cheveux blonds qui semblent si doux malgré leur coupe déstructurée, Malfoy et son regard gris qui peut se faire acier lorsqu'il est en colère ou argent quand il exprime l'épuisement et le soulagement, Malfoy et son corps fragile dû à son coma… Malfoy qui m'attire malgré son état, bien que je connaisse sa langue de vipère, son regard hautain et son comportement fier de « Sang-Pur» de merde.

Malfoy qui m'avait toujours attiré, par la colère, par la haine… par l'attirance d'un corps pour un autre… et ce depuis toujours.

\- Harry ? demanda Ron, surpris par mon silence et ma soudaine pâleur.

\- Je… je crois… mais pas tous les mecs… un seul.

\- Qui ça ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que le professeur Trelawney vient m'annoncer ma mort future, une constante dans ma vie – et dans ce cours – qui ne changera jamais… mais aussi un bonheur prochain en amour. Propos qui font rire aux éclats Ron et se redresser les filles de notre maison et de celle des Poufsouffle, avec nous pour ce cours. Je ne peux pas dire à Ron que son ennemi personnel est le mec sur qui je flanche…

C'est toujours aussi pensif que l'heure passe rapidement, Ron essayant de me faire cracher le morceau mais je ne pouvais que secouer la tête et lui sourire avec amusement. Je vois d'ici le tableau si je lui dis clairement que Malfoy me plaît physiquement. Il virerait au blanc, manquerait de s'évanouir, devrait s'asseoir avant de se relever pour me tirer par le bras, direction l'infirmerie. Je souris en coin en pensant que si Ron me menait à l'infirmerie, nous tomberions directement sur Malfoy et là, Ron s'évanouirait pour de bon.

J'adore mon meilleur ami… mon frère de cœur… mais je doute réellement qu'il ait ledit cœur assez accroché pour que je lui avoue être attiré par « la Fouine ».

L'heure d'étude passe assez vite, étonnement, je n'ai eu aucun « contact » de mon fantôme, j'en viens à me demander où il se trouve vu qu'il n'est jamais si longtemps sans venir me « voir ». C'est pensif que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione pour souper, je croise Sean qui me sourit avec un air qui me fait froid dans le dos et là, au contraire de tout à l'heure, je suis attentif et détourne le regard de ce blond insipide.

Il n'avait pas ce « pouvoir » de me mettre hors de moi en un seul regard comme Malfoy le faisait. Je ne sais même pas si Malfoy est attiré par les hommes ou par les femmes… ou par les deux, ne boudons pas notre plaisir. S'il y a bien un « secret » défendu, c'est la sexualité des Serpentard. Ce fut d'ailleurs un choc assez visible quand Nott et Zabini, le meilleur ami de Malfoy, furent pris à s'envoyer en l'air dans une salle de cours vide par Ron et Hermione. Il n'y a que nous trois au courant et vu le regard soulagé des deux Serpentard le lendemain, alors qu'aucune rumeur ne circulait, le secret restait encore et toujours inconnu des autres.

J'avale rapidement mon repas sous le regard de mes amis, prétextant une fatigue soudaine pour m'isoler. Je monte immédiatement dans la tour des Gryffondor, croisant Neville qui en redescendait avec rapidité, je pense qu'il a dû oublier l'heure. C'est avec un sourire amusé que je vais donc profiter de la salle de bain des septièmes années. Salle de bain qui avait été modifiée par Fred et Georges pendant leur septième année, la rendant maintenant luxueuse. De longs miroirs longeaient les douches et les murs de la salle d'eau. Souvent, je me suis retrouvé gêné en début d'année en découvrant la « surprise » que les jumeaux nous avaient annoncé avec un ricanement. Les professeurs n'avaient pu défaire le sortilège des deux Weasley et les miroirs étaient restés.

La gêne resta peu de temps et nous nous sommes habitués à nous voir pendant la douche lors de nos ablutions… ou autres. Je me déshabille rapidement, posant mes affaires sur la commode non loin pour pénétrer dans la cabine de douche. Mes lunettes sur le nez après un sortilège de « repousse-eau » afin de toujours voir ce que je fais. Si la veille, j'avais manqué la possibilité d'apercevoir les bras qui m'entouraient sous l'eau du bain, cela n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui.

C'est ce à quoi je pensais en allumant l'eau chaude qui déferla sur moi, provoquant une buée qui se déposa peu à peu sur les miroirs, voilant le reflet de mon corps encore un peu trop maigre selon Molly. Machinalement, je me savonne avant de me figer en sentant la poigne dure autour de mon biceps. Mon regard se baisse et oui, je peux apercevoir le contour de doigts sur ma peau, même si la marque ne se voit pas, c'est une sensation étrange.

Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il refuse de me laisser me retourner. Son corps se colle au mien et je frissonne en sentant sa bouche et surtout ses dents me mordre la nuque. Mon cri résonne dans la pièce et je ferme les yeux. En dépit de la dureté de ses caresses, mon corps recommence à se bander. Ses mains rudes passent sur ma peau, pincent ma taille et malgré mon sursaut pudique, une de ses mains vient entourer mon sexe pour le caresser avec art.

\- Mais que…

L'autre main se pose sur ma bouche alors qu'une autre morsure se fait sous mon oreille, me faisant ouvrir les yeux et je bloque mon regard devant moi. Je pense que cela se verra et malgré l'inconfort de la prise, je ne me débats pas, attendant de voir ce que mon fantôme avait. Je sais que je ne…

Je peux distinguer des mots se former sur le miroir, petit à petit le mot « mien » s'inscrit d'une écriture fine et légèrement penchée. Je pourrais presque la qualifier d'aristocrate. Un gémissement m'échappe tandis que mes hanches donnent un coup de reins en avant dans la poigne invisible qui me maintient. La bouche sur mon cou s'entrouvre, une langue semble venir lécher ma peau et je n'ai qu'un seul regret à ce moment, c'est de ne pas en ressentir la chaleur.

Le corps derrière moi n'est ni froid, ni chaud, il ne dégage rien de plus que les contacts et maintenant, ces mots qui s'inscrivent, me disant que je lui appartiens, que je suis à lui, seulement à lui. La possessivité de ses mots me plaisent malgré moi, personne n'avait revendiqué ma présence de cette façon et – je me bafferai sûrement ensuite pour l'avoir pensé – je dois dire que ça m'excite encore plus.

\- Qui es-tu ? soufflai-je en gémissant.

Une jambe vient écarter les miennes et je me crispe légèrement mais ses mains sur mon corps ont vite fait de m'alanguir une nouvelle fois. Son rythme sur mon sexe s'accélère et je peux sentir son corps érigé contre mes fesses nues. Sa main libre me caresse le torse, passant souvent sur mes tétons tandis qu'il lèche ma mâchoire, remontant près de ma bouche. J'évite cette langue exploratrice, les yeux figés sur le miroir face à moi.

Reflet indécent d'un jeune homme en proie au désir le plus manifeste, dévergondé et choquant, ne se caressant point mais ressentant un plaisir suprême sous les paumes invisible d'un fantasme plus que réel.

La « conversation » continue, les caresses également. Son « tu sais qui je suis, Potter » me fait me figer avant qu'un mouvement plus dur me fasse râler entre mes dents un nom… le sien…

\- Mal… Malfoy ?

« Tu es à moi, Potter. » L'arrogance de ses propos me paralyse un instant avant que sa bouche ne revienne à la charge de ma nuque, la parcourant avec ardeur. Son prénom m'échappe dans un gémissement et je le sens se décaler pour venir me coller sur le côté, sa main sur mon sexe me serre un instant, m'arrachant une plainte assourdie avant de reprendre le mouvement de va-et-vient. J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais, malgré moi, fermé dans le mouvement et voit les mots « Je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un me prendre ce qui est à moi… encore moins un Poufsouffle » s'inscrire. L'écriture est plus nerveuse, comme agacée et je prends conscience qu'il est jaloux.

Un sourire ravi se forme sur mes lèvres et avant que je ne comprenne vraiment, je sens une bouche venir prendre la mienne violemment. Sa langue vient chercher la mienne et si, là, quelqu'un entrait dans la salle de bain, je pense qu'il se demanderait à quoi je joue à embrasser le vide. Ma respiration s'accélère, sa main sur ma nuque se crispe pour éviter que je me recule. Mes mains ne peuvent le toucher, il a l'entier contrôle de mon corps et de mes réactions tandis que je m'affaisse sans force contre le mur et le miroir.

Dans un râle assourdi, je me crispe entre ses doigts, jouissant presque sans bruit alors qu'un sourire naît sur ses lèvres collées aux miennes. Cet enfoiré de Malfoy aime le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi, qu'il ait gagné sur mes réactions… l'ascendant qu'il possède sur mon corps. Une dernière fois, sa langue effleure la mienne et il disparaît, me laissant haletant contre le miroir. Je me fixe, baissant les yeux sur mon sexe à moitié retombé, vidé de son désir que Malfoy a fait naître en moi pendant ces longs mois.

Maintenant que je sais qui il est, cela change-t-il pour moi ? Ne voudrai-je plus de lui ? Pourrai-je oublier cette sensation de plénitude que je ressens quand il me caresse ?

Sans un regard de plus sur mon corps, je fixe la conséquence de mon désir sur le sol, mon sperme qui disparaît dans la tuyauterie, suivant l'eau chaude qui s'écoule. Je me relave rapidement avant de sortir tout aussi vite. Il faut que je sache… que j'aille le voir… je dois le voir.

Ma tenue réenfilée, je me précipite dans mon dortoir où j'ignore soigneusement les regards de Dean et Seamus qui me fixent ou plus précisément qui fixent mon cou avec ébahissement, alors que je les frôle en passant. Manifestement, Malfoy a réellement laissé sa trace sur mon corps. J'arrive dans la salle commune comme un boulet de canon et croise le regard d'Hermione qui se fige en me fixant avant de se lever. Je la vois avancer vers moi avec rapidité avant de me montrer son livre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? demandai-je avec empressement.

\- Dedans… il est dit que dans certains cas de coma sorcier… le comateux s'accroche mentalement à la dernière personne qu'il a vue…

Je la regarde avec intensité tandis qu'elle me confirme ce que je savais déjà. Hermione Granger est réellement la plus intelligente sorcière de sa génération.

\- Par contre, il ne peut pas la toucher avec cette projection astrale… s'il déteste la personne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionnai-je avec avidité.

\- Que… ce « fantôme » doit avoir développé un sentiment d'amitié… ou d'amour envers toi… rectifia-t-elle en fixant mon cou.

\- Et tu sais qui il est, n'est-ce pas ?

Je la vois se mordre la lèvre du bas en acquiescant et je lui serre l'épaule en lui demandant de mettre au parfum Ron et quitte la tour des Gryffondor avec rapidité. Les couloirs défilent mais je ne vois que ce point devant moi, je me mets même à courir sous le regard des quelques élèves encore présents dans les couloirs. La porte de l'infirmerie est enfin là, sous mes yeux et je me stoppe d'un coup, manquant de tomber à cause d'un dérapage incontrôlé.

Calmement, j'ouvre la porte pour découvrir que Malfoy est seul dans l'infirmerie. Doucement, je pénètre dans les lieux, le regard figé sur lui. Encore une fois, je me dis que son corps aura besoin d'une remusculation, de soins, d'une nourriture décente et surtout… d'une bonne coupe de cheveux. Je souris malgré moi devant l'idiotie de mes pensées et arrive à son chevet. C'est la première fois que je suis si proche de lui.

Machinalement, je tends la main pour repousser une mèche plus courte qui lui retombe sur le front. Déjà qu'avant, il était très pâle, il avoisine la blancheur immaculée des draps sous lui maintenant. Mon doigt vient appuyer sur l'os de son nez qui a été cassé et je ricane. Le son résonne dans la pièce et je me demande comment l'esprit de Malfoy va pouvoir se « recoller » à lui.

Je tire une chaise vers moi et m'assois près de lui. Le silence m'insupporte et rapidement, je me mets à lui parler en fixant sa main proche de la mienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ose pas la prendre directement et use de moyen anti-Gryffondor en touchant sa peau de mon auriculaire de temps en temps. Je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis son sauvetage, comme quoi sa mère est là chaque jour, qu'elle prend soin de lui, que j'irais même à lui offrir le coiffeur pour elle et surtout pour voir sa tronche à lui, son air agacé et presque nauséeux quand il se rendra compte que je fais œuvre de « charité » envers ses cheveux.

Je vois sa main bouger un peu et continue de me moquer de lui, déclarant qu'il ressemble à un rat anorexique ou à un mannequin de Jean-Paul Gautier, créateur qu'il ne doit pas connaître. Je lui ricane presque à la face qu'il a perdu son titre de « Prince » de Poudlard au profit d'un autre, que les Serpentard sont devenus amis avec les Gryffondor en son absence – chose totalement fausse mais qui fait agiter sa main encore une fois –.

Tout en lui parlant, je continue mon manège avec ses doigts, les caressant des miens en ignorant que derrière moi, la porte venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer les silhouettes de Narcissa Malfoy et Severus Rogue… ce que j'ai appris ensuite en fixant la fenêtre face à moi. Ma voix se coupe un instant et Narcissa me fait signe de poursuivre avec un sourire et malgré le regard noir de Rogue qui me menace de m'étrangler si je prononce un mot de trop, je continue la « mise en boîte de Malfoy ».

Je reprends donc mon récit, inventant des choses qui l'insupportent, des choses fausses qui le font frémir et qui amènent un regard surpris des deux adultes sur lui. Comme quoi Ron a décidé de lui prendre un cheveu pour une potion de Polynectar et de danser la Macarena sur la table des Serpentard en plein repas du soir, quand tout le monde est présent. Je me moque du fait qu'il ne connaît pas la Macarena, cette chanson moldue datant de nos treize ans que j'avais fait découvrir un été à Ron en compagnie d'Hermione.

Un gloussement retentit derrière moi, et en regardant dans le reflet de la vitre une nouvelle fois, je vois Hermione et Ron qui se placent contre la cloison sous le regard menaçant de Rogue qui a la main de Narcissa sur la manche.

Un soupir ramène mon regard sur Malfoy et je le vois froncer les sourcils. Je continue donc sur ma lancée, comme quoi Hermione vient de m'apporter des rubans rose fushia pour les nouer dans ses cheveux, qu'il sera « choupinette » lorsqu'on lui aura fait ses couettes. Que Parvati ou Lavande est prête à nous fournir du maquillage pour le déguiser en parfait drag-queen et, alors que j'allais enchaîner sur l'explication… une voix me coupe.

\- La… ferme… abru…ti.

Un sourire se forme largement sur mes lèvres alors que Narcissa accourt près de son fils, me regardant avec des yeux embués de larmes. Je pense que je vais être de trop mais alors que je commence à me lever, une main se referme sur mon poignet. La prise est douce et légère, je sens qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de force dans son bras. Mon regard se relève sur le visage de Malfoy et je vois ses yeux gris entrouverts. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour rétablir sa vision et se passe la langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Narcissa lui tend un verre avec une paille et même si elle lui retire le liquide assez vite, il s'étrangle un peu, pas habitué à boire couché.

\- Bin alors, Malfoy ? Tu as décidé de plus jouer à la Belle aux bois dormants ?

\- Va… te faire… Potter ! souffle-t-il en tournant son regard vers moi.

Un sourire en coin naît sur ses lèvres alors qu'un identique se dessine sur les miennes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fera ensemble, si on continuera ensemble. Mais alors que sa main quitte mon poignet sans que son regard ne me lâche, je me rends compte que ma sensation de vide a disparu à son réveil.

C'est sous nos regards qu'il se rendort malgré lui, trop faible pour tenir. Madame Pomfresh arrive aussitôt, appelée par Ron et l'ausculte, déclarant qu'il était tiré d'affaire mais dormait simplement. Je me lève alors et regarde Narcissa qui me remercie muettement et semble comprendre quelque chose. Elle a vu nos mains liées quand elle s'est approchée.

Tandis que je me recule pour lui laisser la chaise, je regarde une dernière fois le corps affaibli de Malfoy et lui chuchote mentalement un « Dors bien, Draco » avant de partir, suivi de Ron et Hermione qui voulaient tout savoir.

Je suis pressé d'être à demain… quitte à ce que nos enguelades reprennent…


	2. onnect me and I would be in your sides

Je me souviens de la dernière chose que j'avais vu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Ce regard vert fatigué et heureux, cette porte qui avait explosé sur son passage et qui venait de tomber à mes côtés. La fin de mon enfermement dans le manoir de Voldemort, libéré par le « Sauveur » du monde sorcier.

Et il l'était bel et bien le « Petit Pote Potter », même moi, il m'avait sauvé…

Dire qu'il y avait à peine quelque mois, on se tapait dessus avec une haine manifeste. Si cela avait été moi, je crois que je l'aurais laissé dans son cachot. Lui a préféré me sauver, je ne savais pas pourquoi, je refusais de le demander, d'y penser. Ce n'est sûrement pas son genre de laisser son ennemi personnel se faire maltraiter par un autre.

Toute cette sixième année, j'avais dû préparer la « mission » que m'avait confiée Voldemort, la mort de Dumbledore. Pas que je le déteste ce vieux fou, il avait ses préceptes, j'ai les miens qui – pourtant – ne sont pas ceux du Maître de mon père. Il voulait marquer un gros coup et j'ai cru que cela marcherait.

Mais j'ai flanché… j'ai échoué par faiblesse, atteint en plein cœur par ses belles paroles, par son regard bleu et doux, si semblable à celui que Potter offrait à ses amis. Je sais que par ma faute, Severus a dû agir, lié par une promesse faite à ma mère, il a dû tuer son tuteur, celui qui – malgré ses dires – était la personne pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. Il a lancé au visage de son propre directeur son statut de traître au profit de Voldemort et je crois que le souvenir du regard bleuté surpris d'Albus Dumbledore me hantera toute ma vie.

Le monde sorcier perdit un grand homme… au profit d'un fou.

La torture pour ma « traîtrise » commença dès notre fuite. Etrangement, personne ne nous suivait alors qu'on fuyait. Les combats entre Mangemorts – entrés dans Poudlard par ma faute – et les partisans de l'Ordre et de l'AD se déroulaient avec une hargne féroce. J'aurais cru voir arriver Potter à notre suite, il m'avait pourtant suivi toute l'année, mais non, nous avions pu partir en compagnie de Bellatrix, ma propre tante, qui s'ingéniait à imaginer mon « traitement ».

Ses pronostics n'étaient pas si éloignés de la réalité. Sous le regard horrifié de mes parents, un premier Doloris m'atteignit et je m'écroulai sur le sol en hurlant. Après un ordre du Mage noir, Bellatrix coupa ma chevelure, ma fierté de Malfoy. Ces cheveux de lune qui faisaient la joie et la tendresse de ma mère, elle-même figée plus loin à fixer mes cheveux à mes genoux, de même que mon père qui ferma les yeux un instant.

Je sais qu'il ne pouvait pas agir sans craindre le courroux de son Maître et ma mère aurait subi encore pire au moindre geste de compassion à mon égard.

Un coup de pied de Goyle père, agissant sous l'ordre de Voldemort malgré son regard inquiet, me brisa le nez. Il sait que Gregory est encore à Poudlard, il sait qu'il n'est pas ici, que j'ai conseillé à mes proches amis de bien réfléchir à leurs actes car aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Blaise l'avait compris… et avait acquiescé avant de partir plus loin, suivi de Théo et de Pansy après un dernier regard vers moi. Je me suis demandé comment ils allaient, ces « traîtres » à Voldemort.

Ce fut un sortilège de découpe suivi d'un Doloris qui me sortit de mes pensées tournées vers mes amis et j'ai vu dans un brouillard le regard fou de Bellatrix qui avait entre ses mains, une de mes longues mèches de cheveux qu'elle caressait d'un geste pourtant tendre. Son rire strident me fait fermer les yeux tandis que la douleur me submerge. Un cri résonne soudain près de moi, me faisant entrouvrir les yeux pour voir mon père à mes côtés. Son regard acier dans le mien, je peux y lire sa douleur sous les Doloris envoyés par Voldemort, mais aussi son amour pour moi et ma mère. Il supporte la « punition » d'avoir un fils lâche.

Si sa punition ne dure point, la mienne perdure pendant deux longs mois. Je peux remercier Salazar que les Mangemorts ne soient pas portés sur le viol et ainsi, j'ai pu rester vierge. Les Doloris pleuvent sur moi à longueur de journée et ma seule crainte est de devenir comme les parents de Londubat.

Leur sort était venu à mes oreilles par Severus qui me soigne à grand renfort de potions. Je n'ai pu retenir un fou rire quand un des Mangemorts, le père de Crabbe, je crois, a soumis l'idée que la potion était « douce » pour moi, alors que je n'ai droit qu'à la méthode dure. Il teste le goût et un souffle de feu ressort de sa bouche. Voir ce grand homme si dur pleurer de douleur sous le goût normalement atroce de cette potion amène un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Severus.

Pourtant, jamais je n'évoque le fait que ladite potion, identique à celle que Crabbe père a bu, a un délicieux goût de fraise dans ma bouche et qu'une douce chaleur digne d'un whisky Pur Feu m'envahit. Le regard froid de Severus se teinte d'amusement quand il me voit me tordre de fausse douleur sur le sol alors que ce nectar me soigne. Il reste avec mes parents la seule personne à laquelle je tiens vraiment.

Et enfin, après moult tortures sur mon corps et mon mental, la porte éclate sous la poussée rageuse de la magie de Potter. Mon corps, affaibli par le manque de nourriture et les brimades, ne peut me soutenir et je ne peux me relever, regardant mon ancienne Némésis arriver. Le soulagement éclate en moi, délaissant la peur pour un sentiment plus chaud. Je me souviens encore de son cri alors qu'il court vers moi tandis que le noir m'envahit. Je ne veux pas le quitter des yeux, gardant son regard vert, si vert, plongé dans le mien. Pourtant, je sombre…

Pour me réveiller à ses côtés.

Je n'ai jamais compris comment je pouvais quitter les cachots de Voldemort pour plonger dans une autre torture visuelle, allongé près de Potter dans la tour Gryffondor.

Malgré moi, je crie et sursaute, j'espère que le son ne sera pas perçu comme étant très aigu comme je l'ai entendu mais Potter ne bronche pas, encore endormi. Il garde encore un pansement sur son avant-bras droit et vu la manche qui le recouvre, il doit remonter encore plus haut. Une cicatrice soignée sur sa mâchoire me fait froncer les sourcils, je ne pense pas avoir dormi assez longtemps pour que…

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Mon cri se refait entendre alors qu'un bras me traverse le torse pour se poser sur l'épaule de Potter. Je sursaute encore une fois en me tournant vers Weasley et lui crie dessus avant de me figer, il ne semble pas me voir alors qu'il soupire avant de monter à genoux sur le lit de Potter pour secouer son pote. Si c'est ça la façon de réveiller des Gryffondor, je ne sais pas si je dois plaindre Potter d'en être un ou être soulagé de ne pas en être, justement.

Potter grogne et s'étire comme un chat en se léchant un peu les lèvres, la bouche pâteuse. Un œil s'ouvre, révélant le vert voilé de son regard, il pousse un soupir satisfait et je le regarde fixement. Je connais Potter mais je ne l'ai jamais vu au réveil et ce con est… intéressant. Il n'a pas changé, gardant toujours ce visage innocent que vient « atténuer » la cicatrice à la mâchoire. Machinalement, mes yeux montent jusqu'à celle sur son front et je me fige en la voyant presque invisible, guérie… il a donc bel et bien gagné.

Sous mon regard stupéfait, Potter se lève avant de retirer son haut quand il se rend compte qu'il est seul dans la chambre, Weasley est parti avec Finnigan et Thomas, juste après la secousse qu'il avait donnée à son pote. Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler Potter de haut en bas et de rougir en le voyant se déshabiller entièrement devant moi pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Un frémissement me fait comprendre qu'il m'a traversé, passant à travers mon corps pour atteindre la salle d'eau.

Alors que la porte se ferme, je regarde mon corps et le touche, il est identique, bien que plus pâle. Je suis complètement habillé de blanc, une tenue assez clinique mais propre. Mes cheveux sont courts et je me souviens de ma tante, pas étonnant qu'ils ne me croulent plus dans le cou. J'essaie d'attraper quelque chose sur la malle de Potter mais ma main passe à travers. Ma respiration s'accélère mais j'essaie de ne pas céder à la panique, je ne suis pas fou, Merlin fasse que je ne sois pas devenu fou.

Potter revient en soupirant, habillé de façon réglementaire et pour une fois, sa robe de sorcier est fermée. Il attrape ses livres et sa baguette qu'il enfouit dans sa poche et me traverse l'épaule en partant vers la porte. Malgré moi, j'essaie de l'attraper, me raccrochant au fait qu'il doit me voir, même si je suis un… fantôme. Je ne peux le toucher alors ma voix se lève et son nom de famille m'échappe, un murmure tremblant, il faut qu'il me dise que je suis là, que je ne suis pas invisible.

Un Malfoy n'est pas ignoré, il n'est pas invisible… c'est impossible.

Pourtant, Potter ne se retourne pas et je me mets à le suivre, les injures pleuvent sur lui. Malgré moi, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, j'essaie de me faire entendre et voir des autres mais rien ni personne ne m'entend. Dans le brouillard de celles-ci, alors que ma respiration se fait plus rapide, je vois Potter parler à l'infirmière, je suis trop loin pour percevoir leurs propos et quand je m'approche enfin d'eux, Potter part pour la Grande Salle.

Je ne peux décrire le choc que je ressens alors que je le suis, grinçant des dents en me demandant pourquoi je continue à suivre ma Némésis mais, alors qu'il va s'asseoir à sa table, je ne peux que fixer celui qui trône à la table des professeurs, son doux regard bleuté et fier posé sur Potter. Cette fois, un sanglot plus fort se fait entendre et je pars en courant, fuyant cette réalité qui – je pense – n'est pas la mienne.

Dumbledore est mort, par ma faute, Severus l'a tué, il est mort, je ne suis pas chez moi.

Je me calme un peu et m'appuie en tremblant contre le mur près du bureau de Severus et respire profondément. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Potter ne me voit pas, pourquoi ils peuvent passer à travers moi… Pourtant, étrangement, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi et surtout comment j'en suis arrivé là. Les coups et les brimades ont peut-être complètement détruit mon mental et je me rattache à une réalité virtuelle de ce qui pourrait être la « suite » possible à la dernière bataille.

Cela doit être ça.

Malgré le fait que je n'aie pas mal physiquement, j'ai l'impression que j'ai toujours envie de « voir » ce que fait Potter, que cette sensation de vide, que je perçois et crois comme étant « naturelle » dans mon cas, est beaucoup moins présente à ses côtés. Mes yeux se ferment pour réfléchir et quand ils se rouvrent, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier – encore – de surprise.

Je suis à côté de Potter en cours de Potions avec Severus qui lui parle sèchement. Mes yeux s'écarquillent davantage alors que je recule d'un pas, regardant rapidement autour de moi. Comment je suis arrivé là alors que j'étais dans le couloir il y a peu ?

Je pense que je deviens fou, je m'accroupis près de Potter, profitant que personne ne me voie pour lâcher quelques larmes qui coulent sans que je ne perçoive la douce humidité sur mes joues. J'ai froid mais pourtant, je me sens bien.

Suis-je mort ? Suis-je devenu un fantôme ?

La journée s'écoule sans que rien ne me sorte de ma léthargie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis attaché à Potter auprès de qui je me retrouve assez souvent. C'est d'un pas lourd et en silence que je le suis pour me retrouver encore une fois devant l'infirmerie et Potter frappe, n'entre pas, m'étonnant un instant. Pomfresh arrive et soupire en le regardant, elle semble lassée.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous savez que je ne peux rien vous dire sur le cas de Monsieur Malfoy.

Quoi ?

\- Mais je veux juste savoir s'il se réveille, je veux savoir comment il va ! insiste Potter

\- Sa mère est auprès de lui, il n'y a aucun changement…

Sur ces mots, elle regagne l'infirmerie et je regarde fixement Potter qui fronce les sourcils et se détourne. Mon regard se pose sur la porte de l'infirmerie et je la passe, profitant qu'une personne en ressort, Severus à ce que je vois en passant au travers. Mais pourtant, je me fige aussitôt en remarquant ma mère assise près d'un corps allongé.

Mon corps.

Comment et pourquoi ? Le sort de Pomfresh fait un tintement assez agaçant à chaque battement de cœur, me rassurant quand même sur le fait que je suis vivant. Je porte une tenue identique à celle qui habille mon corps allongé sur le lit. Je vois ma mère me caresser la joue et encore une fois, les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré depuis l'année dernière. De rage, de colère, de peur et là, de tristesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et tandis que j'essaie de m'approcher de ma mère pour l'enlacer, une sorte de mur me bloque, m'empêchant d'avancer. Mon front s'appuie contre celui-ci et je soupire avant de me retrouver près d'un Potter endormi dans la tour Gryffondor.

Le rouge et l'or dans la pièce me fait grimacer, je ne suis pas habitué à cela et je regarde plus franchement Potter. Malgré moi, j'essaie encore de le toucher et ma main vole pour ce qui aurait dû être une gifle phénoménale. Gifle qui le traverse. Ma bouche se plisse en une moue boudeuse et j'essaie encore et encore de le pincer mais rien ne semble troubler son sommeil de bébé.

C'est agacé que je m'allonge contre lui en fronçant les sourcils et essayant de le pousser mais rien n'y fait.

La dernière image que j'ai avant de fermer les yeux est le visage de Potter… ce visage pâle et ces cernes sous ses yeux verts…

Pourquoi Potter semble si fatigué ?

Les jours qui suivent me permettent de me faire une opinion sur Potter. Je me demande parfois si ce mec n'aurait pas eu sa place à Serpentard tellement il est manipulateur avec les autres. Quand il ne veut pas faire quelque chose, il s'arrange pour l'éviter. Il semble aussi garder une part sombre en lui. Il sourit moins, et maintenant que je peux le voir non-stop, je constate aussi qu'il mange moins. Son regard se pose souvent sur la table des Serpentard mais il ne tique pas et soupire.

Il va aussi régulièrement « me » voir à l'infirmerie, une à deux fois par jour si possible pour prendre des nouvelles. J'ai entendu ma mère accorder le droit à Pomfresh de lui donner des informations sur « mon cas ». Être un Sauveur de l'humanité sorcière a du bon, il peut même franchir le secret médical.

Son complexe de héros doit être tourmenté car ses pas le ramènent souvent vers l'infirmerie, bien qu'il ne franchisse jamais le seuil de la porte.

J'apprends à connaître ce que je méprisais avant cela.

J'apprends à connaître l'amitié incroyable des Gryffondor, plus chaleureuse que chez les Serpentard.

J'apprends à connaître la solide amitié entre le trio d'or des Gryffondor. Que Weasley, même s'il m'agace encore, est un bon stratège aux échecs et ça me démange de voir que Potter fixe le plateau comme un veracrasse alors qu'il y avait un coup si facile qui mettait la reine de Weasley en danger. Je découvre que même si Granger est un rat de bibliothèque, c'est elle qui « tient » les deux autres mâles dans le creux de sa main, un soupir las et tous les deux sautent sur leurs pieds pour faire ce qu'elle désire.

Dans d'autres circonstances, cela m'amuserait de voir Potter et Weasley pâlir quand elle arrive près d'eux avec un livre mais là, je ne peux que la remercier, j'ai au moins de la lecture, même si je dois patienter qu'elle tourne la page pour poursuivre la mienne.

Je découvre aussi que Potter ne sourit réellement qu'à ses amis, mais que ce sourire se fait de plus en plus absent, comme si Potter était là sans l'être.

Je vois la Belette femelle essayer de « renouer » avec Potter qui ne semble pas chaud, même s'il ne le dit pas clairement et cette situation m'agace. Il n'a pas le droit de flirter alors que je suis bloqué dans ce lit à l'infirmerie.

Je sais que je suis injuste mais… pour le moment, Potter m'appartient… et je ferme les yeux en me rendant compte que malgré tout, j'ai toujours considéré Potter comme mien.

Mon ennemi, ma Némésis, Mon Potty, Mon Petit Pote Potter… mien avant tout.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Potter a qui fait que je le considère comme mien ?

Mon regard sur lui se fait plus lourd les jours suivants. Je réalise que le vert de ses yeux est assorti à celui des Serpentard, que son sourire en coin est assez séduisant et je me baffe quand je pense que Potter est sexy en sortant de la douche.

Je crois que ma proximité avec lui me rend malade et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner quand il lâche, un beau jour, à Weasley fille un froid « il faut qu'on parle, Ginny ». Je ne peux me retenir de lever un sourcil à son ton et vu son air étonné, la Belette femelle ne s'y attendait pas.

Je sais que nous sommes début novembre, j'ai appris qu'il m'avait « sauvé » fin août mais qu'il se reprochait d'être arrivé trop tard pour m'empêcher d'être torturé. Foutu Gryffondor et son complexe de héros.

Je le suis tandis qu'il va « me » rendre visite encore une fois avant que Weasley ne l'attire pour le repas. Un regard échangé avec la rouquine lui fait comprendre qu'il l'attendra à la tour d'astronomie, là où ils vont souvent ensemble… enfin, moins souvent maintenant.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'a Potter mais il semble absent, comme si quelque chose lui manquait et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est moi qui lui manque. Un rictus désabusé se forme sur mes lèvres alors que je me poste à ses côtés contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée, attendant la venue de la « copine » avec une impatience très relative alors qu'il s'enroule dans sa cape en frissonnant face au vent d'Ecosse.

Je repense à Ginevra Weasley et il n'y a pas, je n'aime pas la voir autour de lui. J'en ai marre de ses regards attendris, de ses sourires maternels et ses câlins que même ma mère avait abandonnés à mes onze ans. On dirait qu'elle essaie de consoler un bébé qui aurait perdu son nounours…

Yeurk, imaginer « celui qui a été vaincu » en tant que nounours pour Potty est écœurant.

Je frissonne de dégoût en imaginant la scène et manque l'arrivée de la rouquine, c'est un « Harry ? » qui me fait sursauter et regarder à ma droite, la découvrant presque nez à nez avec Potter qui garde les yeux fermés encore un instant.

Ses yeux verts s'ouvrent lentement et je le vois se crisper pour s'empêcher de tressaillir. Malgré tout, il cille un peu avant de l'éloigner doucement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. D'un geste nerveux, il repousse ses mèches noires de sa vue avant de remonter ses lunettes en un geste qui me fait sourire en coin, je l'ai tellement vu ce mouvement qu'il semble être un tic chez lui. Je me demande ce que Potter ferait si on lui disait qu'il existe un sortilège pratiqué par les Médicomages

spécialisés dans la vue pour arranger la myopie.

\- Harry ? redemanda la rouquine en fronçant ses sourcils roux. Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui, Ginny… on a à parler… je crois… soupira Potter.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire, mais quand je disais cela à mes « ex », ça finissait souvent en rupture. Un frisson d'impatience me parcourt, c'est pas tous les jours que je peux assister à une rupture Potterienne et là, j'aspire à le voir et connaître la raison. Je sais qu'il la donnera, il est trop « honnête » pour la cacher.

La mâchoire de Potter se crispe et un muscle se dessine sur celle-ci. Je doute que ce qu'il va dire va plaire à la rouquine mais bon, je pense qu'il a assez attendu, je crois même qu'il traîne ça depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Sa voix résonne dans le froid silence, attirant mon regard sur lui alors qu'il se met à expliquer de façon décousue qu'il n'est plus celui qu'elle connaissait, celui avec qui elle était sortie avant les grandes vacances. Celui qui était souriant et « un peu » insouciant. Le « un peu » me fait éclater de rire, profitant que personne ne m'entende. « Un peu insouciant », c'est de l'humour mais bon, passons. Qu'il n'était plus le « Harry » qui fonçait sans prévenir et sans se soucier des conséquences.

Je fronce les sourcils en l'entendant dire que s'il avait été le « Sauveur » du monde sorcier, il aurait essayé de m'aider avant que cela se produise et là, la rouquine le stoppe. Il ne m'aimait pas, il n'avait pas à m'aider. Les sourcils de Potter se froncent davantage et il ne répond pas, montrant qu'il n'en pense pas moins.

Il enchaîne sur le fait qu'il se sent « vide » et s'interrompt en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de la rouquine. Elle respire rapidement et avec difficulté mais quand il essaie de la toucher, elle le repousse méchamment. Il soupire et lui dit alors qu'il ne veut pas lui donner une moitié d'homme… et donc, qu'il ne voulait pas renouer avec elle en tant que « petit ami ».

D'un côté, je le comprends le Potter… qui voudrait que son conjoint pense à un autre que vous ? Je n'accepterais pas cela de lui personnellement et j'écarquille les yeux en m'arrêtant…

Je venais d'envisager une relation avec Potter ? J'étais donc bel et bien devenu fou sous les Doloris reçus.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle avec une voix dure.

Potter ne semble pas savoir quoi lui répondre et il détourne les yeux avant de s'avancer vers le parapet, s'y accoudant. Je serais lui, je m'inquiéterais, la femelle a la baguette facile. Son « salaud » résonne dans le silence qui s'installe et la porte claque après son départ. Mon regard presque compatissant se pose sur Potter, après tout, il avait voulu être honnête avec elle et ne pas la faire souffrir et cela se retournait contre lui.

De petites gouttes tombent sur le sol, attirant mon attention sur son visage qu'il garde posé entre ses bras et vu les soubresauts de ses épaules, les nerfs lâchent. Je soupire en l'entendant rire un peu en se repositionnant sur ses bras, son étranglé qui perce le froid du soir, son regard sur le sol alors que les larmes coulent encore. Je ferme les yeux un instant en me positionnant dans son dos, j'enlace sa taille de mes bras et j'appuie mon front sur sa nuque, essayant de le réconforter alors qu'il ne me perçoit p…

Il se fige un instant avant de se redresser lentement. Il pivote pour se retrouver face à moi et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je plonge dans son regard si vert et humide et je suis des yeux des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues avant de les essuyer, respirant plus rapidement quand je vois ses larmes disparaître sous ma caresse. Mon front se pose sur le sien et un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres alors que mes bras entourent ses épaules. Une dernière larme coule, je l'essuie rapidement et il se crispe. Cela me fait reculer et je le vois frissonner violemment.

Je me sens si bien maintenant que je ne peux m'empêcher de me traiter de Poufsouffle en pensant que j'étais mieux dans ses bras.

Je le vois sortir sa baguette et lancer le « Revelo » pour voir si un quelconque corps est près de lui mais rien, il ne me perçoit pas. Ma bouche se crispe en une moue boudeuse et je soupire en voyant ma main le traverser. Je ne peux plus le toucher pour le moment.

Je le suis alors qu'il rentre dans Poudlard et se dirige vers l'infirmerie d'un pas nerveux. Il est tard et je pense qu'il ne veut pas croiser Severus qui doit faire sa ronde dans les couloirs. Pour une fois, il a de la chance et arrive au moment même où Pomfresh sort. Elle le regarde avec un sourire assez maternel, habituée maintenant à sa venue pour poser la question quotidienne.

\- Non, Monsieur Potter, aucune évolution sur le cas de Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Mais… ça fait maintenant trois mois qu'il dort ! lança, agacé, Potter.

\- Un coma sorcier peut durer des années, Monsieur Potter. Il a besoin de se reposer.

\- Je sais bien… Madame Malfoy est encore auprès de lui ? demanda-t-il en détournant son regard vers la porte.

\- Bien sûr ! lui répondit-elle avec un ton doux. Elle ne le quitte pas ou très peu.

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres alors qu'il part vers la tour Gryffondor. Je reste un peu devant l'infirmerie et entre en même temps que Pomfresh, regardant fixement ma mère qui me masse le cuir chevelu d'une potion de repousse avant de continuer avec mon corps mais avec une potion nourrissante. J'aspire à ce qu'un jour, je puisse lui dire que je l'aime et que je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas quitté. Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur Potter.

Depuis le début de ma condition, je me suis habitué à ces « oublis » que je ressens pendant mes déplacements. J'arrive presque aussitôt dans le dortoir de Potter et je distingue un « Pourquoi ? » presque commun venu de Finnigan, Thomas et Londubat. A ce que je comprends à ce mot, la Belette femelle a été avertir son cher frère protecteur de la rupture avec Potter. Je l'entends réexpliquer d'une voix lasse, en leur tournant le dos pour se déshabiller, son point de vue qui est rapidement accepté par Thomas et Finnigan qui partent se coucher après lui avoir tapé sur l'épaule.

Londubat s'approche de Potter et lui sourit doucement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Mes dents grincent et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie devant cette étreinte. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais toucher Potter, pas d'autres personnes.

Pourtant, c'est seulement deux semaines après que j'ai pu reprendre « contact » avec lui. Quinze jours où j'ai pu le voir parler à Granger de ce contact, la faisant sauter sur tous les livres possibles et pas encore lus et où Weasley lui « pardonna sa folie » pour redevenir le chieur qu'il était.

Deux semaines où mon statut resta inchangé. Malgré tout, par les discussions entre Pomfresh et Potter, j'ai pu apprendre que les jugements des Mangemorts avaient été rendus pour le cas de mes parents. Ainsi, ma mère put rester près de moi sous la surveillance discrète d'un Auror alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter le domicile assigné par le Ministère. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sursauter quand Potter a « rendu » le square Grimmaurd aux Black, ce que nous sommes ma mère et moi. Il nous épargne un appartement glauque pour une demeure qui, si j'en crois les souvenirs de Potter et son nez plissé, l'est encore plus. Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure en l'entendant dire qu'on allait le maudire en voyant le manoir mais vu l'air ravi de ma mère, cela a dû lui faire plaisir.

Mon père, par contre, ne quittera jamais Azkaban. Il a pris sur lui le rôle que j'ai joué pendant l'attaque de Poudlard, la faisant passer pour une dette de sorcier afin de protéger ma mère et le Magenmagot ne put me juger sur mes actes. Je serai libre quand je me réveillerai mais mes biens seront confisqués et surtaxés jusqu'à ma majorité, ce qui devrait nous laisser de quoi vivre, normalement.

Un jour, alors que je regardais avec une profonde lassitude Potter essayer de préparer une potion de Polynectar généralement apprise en quatrième année, je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre la main pour la refermer sur la sienne quand il veut jeter brutalement une poignée de poudre de corne de bicorne. Là, un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres en le voyant se figer avec un air affolé sur le visage. Mon regard se repose sur sa main et je soupire de soulagement, je peux le retoucher.

Je me poste alors derrière lui, entourant de mes bras son corps pour « travailler » à sa place, triche invisible mais pratique pour moi qui n'ai plus touché à une potion depuis mon « sommeil ». Je jette un coup d'œil rapide sur la table et découvre du sisymbre cueilli à la dernière pleine lune et les chrysopes cuits pendant vingt et un jours, Severus a, semble-t-il, aidé Potter à la réalisation, il veut voir la préparation.

Mon menton se pose dans le creux de son cou et je respire son odeur un instant, fermant un peu les yeux sous la douce sensation qui me traverse avant de lui caresser les cheveux d'une main pour le calmer. J'ai l'image d'un chaton dans mes bras et ça me fait sourire en le sentant s'apaiser sous mes caresses. Il déglutit un peu et se laisse faire. Je fais agir son corps lentement, faisant la potion avec art et patience. Severus regarde Potter souvent, comme suspicieux, mais ne détecte rien.

Mes bras s'enroulent autour de lui une dernière fois pour lui signaler que j'ai terminé et alors que Severus s'approche, je m'éloigne, espérant garder ainsi assez de « forces » pour le toucher à nouveau. Je vois Potter se retourner vers moi mais je sais que son regard inquisiteur me traverse alors que Severus repart vers son bureau d'un pas nerveux, agacé de n'avoir rien à redire sur la potion de Potter.

Plus tard, j'éclate de rire en entendant Potter demander à Fol œil un sort pour détecter une présence, autre que le « Revelo ». Il lui conseille le « Prodo » pour débusquer un ennemi et ça me fait réfléchir… suis-je encore son ennemi ?

Pourrais-je retourner à cette relation de haine que j'entretenais avec Potter avant cette situation ?

J'aime profiter qu'il mange pour le « câliner », c'est amusant de le voir se figer un instant, les yeux écarquillés, coupé en pleine conversation avec Granger. Il se reprend à chaque fois assez vite pour que personne ne le remarque mais ça reste un de mes « plaisirs » particuliers. J'aime le contact de sa peau, pour un mec, il l'a très douce et c'en est presque intoxiquant.

C'est après un autre « câlin » invisible que Granger et lui décident de demander aux fantômes de Poudlard si l'un d'entre eux « manque » à l'appel ou s'il y avait un nouveau résident. Leur fantôme, Nick-quasi-sans-tête je crois, leur assura que non, il n'y avait aucun manquant, de toute façon, aucun fantôme ne pouvait toucher un sorcier de la sorte et j'en profitai pour passer mes mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de les coiffer, je l'ai vu plus d'une fois dans la salle de bain tandis que j'apprenais visuellement les contours de son corps musclés par le Quiddich. Je pense plutôt que ses cheveux sont dotés d'une volonté propre aussi indomptable que Potter.

Après la conversation avec le fantôme, Potter échappe à Granger qui se replonge dans son livre et je suis « mon brun » jusqu'à son lieu habituel, l'infirmerie. Parfois, quand la fantaisie me prend, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il se comporte comme un homme amoureux qui se languit de son amant… mais restons réaliste, ce n'est pas avec mon corps dans cet état que je risque de l'attirer.

Il entrouvre la porte doucement, entendant un petit son qui me fait soupirer de bien-être en reconnaissant la berceuse que ma mère me chantait enfant. Je la vois, si belle malgré la fatigue, les yeux fermés en me caressant la main. Ceux qui ne connaissent pas ma mère ne peuvent pas se douter qu'elle est aussi protectrice que la matrone Weasley, peut-être en mieux, c'est une Malfoy après tout.

Mon regard se porte sur moi et je grimace en voyant mes cheveux. Rien que pour ça, je regrette que Severus ait tué Bellatrix, j'aurais pensé à me venger de la coupe déstructurée qu'elle m'a faite. Ma mère essaie de me recoiffer, retirant les courtes mèches qui me retombent sur le nez, les coinçant – ou essayant de les coincer – derrière mes oreilles. Je soupire doucement, souhaitant pouvoir enlacer ma mère, m'en approcher davantage pour lui faire sentir mon contact, mais je sais qu'à part Potter, je ne peux toucher personne.

Après tout ce temps à ses côtés, je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause du fait qu'il ne m'approche pas dans cette infirmerie que je ne me « recolle » pas à mon corps. Mais je ne peux pas le prévenir.

Je vois ma mère le fixer et lis dans son regard qu'elle le remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Je sais que rien ne transparait sur son visage et vu que Potter se dandine un instant, il est mal à l'aise face à cette impassibilité. Il doit se demander si elle le hait ou si elle le remercie, partagée entre son mari et son fils.

Il la salue d'un mouvement de tête nerveux avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je ne sais pas s'il va manger et m'en fiche un peu du moment que je me gorge de la vision du doux sourire qui vient de naître sur le visage de ma mère. J'aimerais sentir le contact de ses lèvres sur mon front alors qu'elle vient de m'embrasser mais rien ne se produit. Je lui chuchote que je l'aime avant de disparaître pour me retrouver aux côtés d'un Potter endormi.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, je suis réveillé par un gémissement sourd qui me fait écarquiller les yeux et me redresser à la suite des compagnons de chambre de Potter. J'espère de tout cœur me tromper mais le halètement qui suit nous signale bel et bien que le rêve de Potter semble de plus en plus plaisant.

Mine de rien, ses plaintes et gémissements m'excitent et je jure entre mes dents, insultant ce crétin d'être si bandant quand je ne peux pas le toucher. Sans y penser, il se rapproche de mon corps « invisible » et ma main se retrouve à s'accrocher à sa hanche. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappe et je ferme les yeux. Même ainsi, sa présence tentante m'empêche d'être « absent ». Mes hanches donnent un coup contre les siennes qui le fait gémir plus fortement. Mon sexe érigé est collé à lui et je me demande s'il le sent réellement.

Thomas et Finnigan gloussent avant que Londubat ensorcelle le baldaquin de Potter pour l'insonoriser. Je le remercie mentalement en entendant les râles de plus en plus sourds de Potter tandis que nos corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Le sien se crispe, tremble, il gémit et se tend dans son sommeil tandis que je me mords la lèvre inférieure alors que j'aurais pu crier mon plaisir. Je n'éjacule pas à l'inverse de Potter qui sera sûrement stupéfié en sentant son pantalon recouvert de sperme.

J'espère qu'il prendra cela pour un rêve… je l'espère sincèrement.

Les jours passent et les hormones de Potter sont totalement affolées. La libido de « Saint Potter » est complètement réveillée et je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où il a dû se soulager, me montrant un spectacle affolant et troublant. Qui d'autre a la chance de dire « J'ai vu Harry Potter se masturber » et en ressortir vivant ?

Son grain de peau qui rougit, sa bouche qui s'entrouvre sous le plaisir, son souffle haletant, ses yeux qui brillent et qui se plissent alors qu'il regarde sa main refermée sur son sexe. A chaque fois, le même scénario, il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, gémissant d'une voix rauque qui m'affole complètement et se cambre, renversant sa tête en arrière dans sa jouissance avant de retomber contre le lit et de grimacer en sentant son sperme refroidir sur sa peau.

Mes caresses sur lui s'intensifient, je crois que je profite grandement du fait que personne ne me voie pour le caresser n'importe quand, n'importe où, même dans son bain maintenant, même si je le « quitte » pour aller voir ma mère dès que je peux.

Granger nous sortit une énormité, un jour. Je serais le fruit de l'imagination de Potter, comme un ami invisible, il m'aurait créé de toutes pièces. Je ne peux m'empêcher – alors qu'elle lui démontre sa théorie – de passer une main sur sa nuque et de me coller à son cou. Malgré lui, il penche la tête sur le côté, me laissant la place. Je souris contre lui, satisfait, il semble aimer mon contact, tout comme moi et je l'enlace par derrière, nouant mes mains sur son ventre plat.

Un « Harry » nerveux ramène mon attention sur Granger et je la vois tapoter du pied sur le sol, agacée par le fait que Potter ne l'écoute pas réellement et elle reformule sa théorie.

\- Harry… selon le livre, tu pourrais avoir séparé ton être en deux personnes… Je pense que ce « fantôme » est ce qui te manque.

\- 'mione… ce n'est pas moi qui crée cela ! rectifie Potter.

\- Mais selon le livre…

\- Je. Ne. L'ai pas. Créé ! articule-t-il exagérément. Je t'ai entendue, il devrait partager mes connaissances, normalement.

\- Oui, tout ce que tu sais, « Il » le sait aussi, mais pourquoi tu dis cela ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Potter marque un temps d'arrêt pour regarder la porte de la Grande Salle, s'il pense avoir de l'aide de son goinfre de meilleur ami, c'est encore mal connaître Weasley qui vendrait sa sœur pour un bout de rôti… d'un côté, je le comprends parfaitement, si j'avais cette fille en tant que sœur…

\- Il m'aide en potion, Hermione. J'ai aussi pris « Runes » et « Arithmancie » en option cette année. Il m'aide dans ces cours, Hermione.

Effectivement, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que Potter suivait plus de mes cours que pendant la sixième année, me faisant participer aux leçons malgré lui.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne peux pas avoir ces connaissances, c'est impossible. Runes et Arithmancie, je les ai pris cette année en option pour pouvoir quitter le cursus « Auror »… expliqua Potter. Les potions… 'mione, tu crois vraiment que je suis un as en potions ?

\- … Non mais…

\- Je ne peux pas… ce n'est pas moi, 'mione. « Il » est très bon en potions, vraiment, comme Rogue.

Je crois que ma jubilation se sent dans la façon dont mes bras se sont resserrés autour de lui. Quand même, me comparer à Rogue, Potter a du potentiel pour flatter un Malfoy. Malgré moi, ma main quitte sa taille pour lui tapoter le crâne comme un chien et je rigole contre son dos quand il se raidit, sachant qu'il ne pourra pas me frapper.

Je m'éloigne doucement, il partira sûrement vers l'infirmerie ensuite. Je regarde encore une fois Granger qui se replonge dans « Les mystères de l'inconscient sorcier ». Je me demande quand elle trouvera et je me retourne pour suivre Potter.

Sa cadence ne diminue pas alors que tous les regards se posent encore sur lui, cela m'agace et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il est à moi, donc personne n'a le droit de le regarder de cette façon à part moi. Pour une fois, il entre dans l'infirmerie et ma mère est absente, me laissant seul. Potter se stoppe, surpris, je présume, de me découvrir seul et il se décontracte aussitôt en entendant des voix dans le bureau de Pomfresh.

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis avec lui, il s'approche un peu plus, ne venant toujours pas à mes côtés mais restant à deux lits de moi. Je le vois me fixer et rougir un instant en détournant le regard en fronçant les sourcils. Je hausse un des miens en me regardant, me détaillant pour voir ce qu'il avait vu.

L'index de Potter se frotte contre l'arête de son nez et appuie sur la petite bosse que je lui ai faite en début de sixième année. Je grimace quand je détecte le même défaut sur le mien et me crispe en l'entendant pouffer un peu, amusé.

\- Comment cela ? demanda la voix de ma mère.

Je l'entends assez distinctement, elles doivent revenir vers mon corps et je vois Potter s'éloigner rapidement, fronçant encore les sourcils en parcourant mon corps des yeux, découvrant ma maigreur. La porte se referme lentement et la conversation devient audible pour tous, me faisant rougir violemment en espérant qu'il n'a rien entendu.

\- Disons que son corps n'est pas au repos ! expliquait Pomfresh.

\- Mais… il est endormi, son corps dort !

Je vois l'infirmière se frotter la nuque en rougissant, laissant échapper un soupir nerveux. Je souris malgré moi en observant le regard surpris de ma mère posé sur elle. Narcissa n'est pas cruelle… c'est juste que je suis « son bébé » et donc, un « bébé » n'a pas de « sexe » normalement.

\- Disons que tout son corps n'est pas au repos, Madame Malfoy.

Son regard insistant essaie de lui faire comprendre la chose et l'inspiration un peu gênée de ma mère lui fait savoir qu'elle l'a bien comprise. L'amusement se lit dans les yeux de Pomfresh qui sourit doucement à ma mère alors que celle-ci se redresse un peu avec un regard franc, je me demande ce qu'elle va dire pour s'en sortir.

\- Et donc… son… corps est en pleine forme ? demanda-t-elle subtilement.

Oh non… je ne voulais pas qu'elle demande ça. Je sens des rougeurs me monter aux joues et là, je remarque enfin la porte qui se referme en silence, me détournant de la conversation quand je réalise que Potter avait tout entendu.

\- Voire même plusieurs fois par jour.

\- Oh… je vois…

Oh Salazar, je vois clairement également, et j'imagine très bien Potter se moquer de moi après ça. Je reste muet et regarde mon corps, me demandant si je ne vais pas payer très cher cette « punition » de Voldemort. Je me doute que je ne tiendrai pas debout sans aide et je pense que ma mère devra m'accompagner à la boutique où nous achetions les canes de mon père pour m'en faire faire une. Je crois aussi que je vais devoir refaire ma septième année à moins que je ne la fasse en « externe », je ne suis pas chaud à l'idée de me retrouver dans la même année que Weasley fille…

Et si je pense ne plus pouvoir me passer du contact de Potter, l'idée de côtoyer son ex et sa baguette facile ne me plaît pas beaucoup, je ne suis pas courageux ni suicidaire.

Je me demande si Potter va « vivre » dans la même maison que nous, après tout, il nous a laissé son héritage, même si je l'ai entendu parler à Weasley d'un « juste retour aux Black », et ce, même si le rouquin le harcèle pour le faire revenir sur sa décision. Je le vois bien se prendre un appartement à Londres, pas trop loin du Square pour mieux me voir…

Et alors que je réalise que j'envisage un « futur » pour nous, je ne sais même pas s'il est attiré par les hommes… ni si j'ai des sentiments réels pour lui. Dans tout ce dialogue mental, je me rends compte que Potter est parti depuis un moment et je ferme les yeux pour me laisser porter vers lui.

Je me retrouve dans la salle de bain des préfets. Potter est déjà dans l'eau moussante, les yeux clos et les bras croisés sur la porcelaine. Il semble détendu sous le chant ensorcelant de la sirène sur la peinture et le doux bruit de l'eau. Il fronce parfois les sourcils, comme si quelque chose lui manquait et j'aime me dire que c'est mon contact qui le perturbe. Je m'assois près de lui, entourant son corps de mes jambes et laisse celles-ci pendre dans l'eau du bain, ne sentant pas la chaleur de celui-ci. Ma main vient lui caresser les cheveux et un sourire satisfait se forme sur nos lèvres. Un éclair vert passe entre ses cils et mes mains partent lui masser les épaules.

J'aime son corps, il est si ferme, si différent du mien. Même avant ma captivité, je n'avais pas la carrure de Potter, restant fin et sophistiqué. J'aime cette différence entre nous. Un gémissement m'arrache à la contemplation de son dos musclé et je le regarde d'un air surpris. Mes gestes se font plus doux et je rigole doucement en voyant les rougeurs sur ses joues alors qu'il se détourne pour me les cacher.

Je le fais se décaler pour me couler entre la bordure et son corps et soupire doucement en percevant Potter entre mes jambes écartées. Je doute qu'il ignore que je suis un homme après ça. Mes mains reviennent se plonger dans ma passion, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, espérant un jour dompter cette tignasse qui m'horripile parfois. Il rit et je le pince en signe d'agacement, chose qui le fait rigoler plus fort sous mon soupir de désolation. Je frôle ses bras sur toute leur longueur en posant mon menton dans son cou.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Son murmure me fait le regarder un instant avant de chuchoter « Tu sais qui je suis » dans son cou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je peux le toucher mais pas lui parler, c'est même agaçant. Mes caresses se portent sur ses bras où les marques de la guerre ne sont pas encore clairement cicatrisées. La chair de poule le recouvre et la chaleur de sa joue trahit son rougissement. Je m'étonne un instant avant de rire, chose qu'il perçoit et il essaie de se dégager aussitôt.

Il a une érection. Je dirais que sa réaction est attendrissante si je n'étais pas celui qui l'avait provoquée. Malgré tout, je suis fier de moi et que mes caresses lui fassent de l'effet. J'appuie doucement ma main sur son front, il ferme les yeux et pose le crâne sur mon épaule, dégageant son cou qui m'attire aussitôt, mes caresses se faisant plus appuyées. Un soupir lui échappe et un des miens lui répond. Malgré l'inconvénient de la situation, Potter m'excite et mes gestes s'en ressentent. Je l'effleure sur tout le corps sans poser ma main sur son sexe, ce qu'il ne fait pas non plus, je ne veux pas l'effaroucher, il ne semble pas « prêt » à se caresser avec mon contact. Son visage se tourne vers ma bouche qui l'effleurait mais je m'empêche de la lui prendre, préférant être complètement réveillé pour partager un baiser avec lui…

Si baiser, il y avait.

Un dernier contact de ma bouche sur sa nuque et je disparais de la salle de bain pour revenir dans le dortoir, m'amusant un instant à essayer de découvrir les secrets des Gryffondor. Finnigan est taquin avec Thomas qui soupire que Weasley fille regarde encore après Potter, il semble en être encore amoureux. Je la lui laisse avec plaisir et je vais m'occuper de Potter dès mon réveil, calmant les espérances de la rouquine. Des pas se font entendre et je vois arriver Potter avec le rouge aux joues et le sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui perdure quand il se couche puis s'endort, m'amusant et m'attirant. Ma main revient lui caresser les cheveux, le faisant soupirer et s'endormir tandis que je m'allonge à ses côtés. J'avais décrété que Potter était à moi et j'allais le lui montrer assez vite.

Dès le lendemain, je lui signalai ma présence plus fortement que d'habitude, lui caressant la main en cours, la hanche dans les couloirs, la nuque que je massais pendant les repas, le faisant malgré moi manger davantage pour que la caresse perdure. Je pense que depuis que je suis « là », Potter se nourrit mieux, mais je ne peux pas en être sûr à 100%. Je vois Rogue qui fixe Potter et j'en serais presque jaloux si je ne le savais pas attiré par les femmes.

Au matin, j'ai entendu Pomfresh dire à Potter que mon corps reprenait un rythme d'éveil, mais que quelque chose semblait me retenir de me réveiller. Potter avait eu l'air intrigué et troublé par ce fait, je me demande s'il ne pense pas à la « ressemblance » entre ce moi-fantôme et mon moi-endormi. C'en est même devenu troublant de parler de moi-même en tant qu'entité séparée.

Je le vois se mordiller la lèvre inférieure avec un air pensif en souriant et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il sourit comme ça à ce Poufsouffle qui le fixe comme s'il allait le manger. Je bous, c'est plus fort que moi et je comptais le cogner pour qu'il se réveille avant qu'il n'y ait un viol dans les couloirs quand Weasley – pour une fois qu'il tombe bien ce rouquin – vint le secouer.

Une main sur son épaule le fait sursauter visiblement et cligner les yeux vers la gauche, découvrant Weasley qui le fixe avec insistance avant de l'entraîner en cours.

\- Ron ? demande Potter d'un ton surpris.

\- Merde, Harry ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vu qu'il te draguait ce mec !

S'il ne l'a pas vu, il est encore plus myope qu'il n'y parait et c'est en urgence que je demanderai un rendez-vous avec le Médicomage dès mon réveil.

\- Euh… tu crois ?

\- Merde Harry ! soupira Ron avec lassitude. Un mec te drague et tu regardes même pas, t'es désespérant !

\- Mais je n'y peux rien moi, je pensais à autre chose… attends, un mec me drague ?

… Par Salazar… on ne peut pas être si innocent ! Il le fait exprès, c'est obligé !

\- Tu es choqué ? demanda Ron en le fixant.

\- Non… pas vraiment…

\- Harry, tu me le dirais si tu étais… homosexuel, hein ?

Pourquoi il demande ça comme si c'était une maladie ? Aimer les hommes ou les femmes, c'est la même chose… à peu de choses près.

\- Ron, je suis sorti avec ta sœur, je te signale, je ne suis pas homo.

\- Bisexuel dans ce cas ? Des mecs te branchent ? insista Ron, ignorant le regard agacé du professeur.

\- N…

Pourquoi il ne répond pas clairement ? Son regard se trouble et il pâlit un peu, je crois qu'il se rend compte que son hétérosexualité n'est plus d'actualité vu qu'il a été troublé par mes caresses en sachant que je suis un mec… et son regard insistant sur mon « moi-endormi » ne peut pas tromper, il semble attiré vers moi…

Même dans cet état, je l'attire, c'est bon pour mon ego ça.

\- Harry ? insista Ron.

\- Je… je crois… mais pas tous les mecs… un seul.

\- Qui ça ?

Il rouvre la bouche pour répondre et je la fixe avec insistance, espérant qu'il allait dire mon nom quand cette nulle de Trelawney vint lui annoncer sa future mort et sa future mise en couple. Chose qui est assez constante dans sa vie. Les dindes dans la classe se redressent pour attirer le regard de Potter qui soupire, faisant rire Weasley qui en oublie sa question.

Je vois bien la réaction de Weasley si Potter lui apprenait qu'il était attiré par moi. Il pâlirait, rougirait, tremblerait avant de flancher. Il le tirerait jusqu'à l'infirmerie où, dès qu'il me verrait, il s'évanouirait… j'en viendrais presque à le souhaiter.

Avec tout ça, l'après-midi passe très vite. Le Poufsouffle essaie de lui sourire une nouvelle fois mais Potter semble se détourner assez vite, malgré ça, mon attention est posée sur ce blond insipide. Que croit-il ? Qu'il peut me remplacer ? Un Malfoy est irremplaçable. La colère monte de plus en plus en moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il faut que je marque au plus vite Potter.

Son repas est avalé rapidement et pour une fois, il monte immédiatement dans son dortoir, croisant Londubat qui semble à peine éveillé. Leur salle de bain m'a fait rire la première fois que je l'ai vue. Vision décadente dans cette maison normalement « pure ». Je me demande comment ils ont pu supporter de se voir pendant leur toilette au début.

Potter se déshabille hâtivement sous mon regard fixe, pose ses affaires sur le meuble et lance un sortilège sur ses lunettes, sûrement au cas où j'investirais sa douche, ce que je compte faire, effectivement. Ma colère n'a pas diminué et de voir sa peau dorée – Merci James Potter selon les rumeurs –, j'ai envie de lui comme je n'ai jamais eu envie d'un autre.

Il se savonne sans réfléchir et je lui attrape le biceps, signalant ma présence. Sa tête se baisse vers ma main et je regarde aussi l'eau révéler ma présence. C'est étrange comme je peux sentir sa peau mais pas l'eau chaude qui inonde la cabine de vapeur qui forme de la buée sur les miroirs.

Je l'empêche de se retourner, lui mordant la nuque en me collant à lui, lui arrachant un frisson facilement perceptible. Son cri résonne et je frissonne à mon tour. Je baisse les yeux sur le devant de son corps et le vois commencer à bander. Je le caresse durement, passant sur sa peau, pinçant sa taille et, malgré son sursaut, viens entourer son sexe pour le branler avec ardeur.

\- Mais que…

Je coupe sa phrase en mettant une main sur sa bouche et le mords à nouveau sous l'oreille, laissant une trace facilement identifiable. Je pose mon regard sur le miroir face à lui, me gorgeant de cette vision de luxure qu'il m'offre malgré lui avec ses joues rouges et sa respiration haletante et me concentre, après tout, je pratiquais légèrement la magie sans baguette, je suis peut-être capable d'écrire sur ce miroir.

Et effectivement, le mot « mien » s'inscrit avec mon écriture penchée et aristocratique. Un gémissement lui échappe alors qu'il donne un coup de reins en avant, semblant être allumé par cette revendication sur lui-même. Je lui lèche le cou et me demande s'il peut ressentir la chaleur qui est en moi.

\- Qui es-tu ? souffla Potter en gémissant.

Je ne peux me retenir de glisser une cuisse entre les siennes, le faisant se crisper mais mes caresses le décontractent assez vite. Ma main libre frôle son torse alors que je lui lèche la mâchoire pour remonter vers sa bouche, désirant la lui prendre enfin mais il l'évite, me faisant froncer les sourcils et je me concentre sur le miroir. Mon « tu sais qui je suis, Potter » le fige avant que je ne le branle plus fortement, le faisant râler sourdement un nom… le mien.

\- Mal… Malfoy ?

« Tu es à moi, Potter. » L'arrogance de mes propos ne laisse plus de doute sur l'identité de son fantôme et il se crispe un instant. Ma bouche parcourt sa nuque et en l'entendant gémir mon prénom, je me décale pour pouvoir prendre sa bouche. Ma main sur son sexe se resserre, le faisant gémir avant que je ne reprenne un mouvement de va-et-vient. Ses yeux qu'il avait fermés précédemment s'entrouvrent et découvrent la phrase que j'avais inscrite juste avant « Je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un me prendre ce qui est à moi… encore moins un Poufsouffle ». Mon écriture est nerveuse et agacée, la jalousie me parcourt et il en prend conscience.

Cet enfoiré sourit et je l'empêche de dire une ânerie en attrapant sa bouche. Ma langue cherche la sienne et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver son goût, que je perçois assez effacé, addictif. J'aspire à le goûter pleinement. Sa respiration s'accélère et je le force à rester contre moi, lui interdisant de reculer. Je le contrôle et j'en suis pleinement satisfait. Il s'affaisse un peu contre le miroir et jouit entre mes doigts, me faisant sourire contre lui.

J'aime l'ascendant que j'ai sur lui alors qu'il ne peut pas me toucher et j'espère pouvoir autant me contrôler quand il me frôlera réellement. Ma langue caresse une dernière fois la sienne et tout d'un coup, je disparais, me retrouvant dans le noir complet et immobile.

Je dois avouer que ça m'affole. Même si auparavant, j'avais un corps impalpable, je pouvais encore voir autour de moi, mais là, dans cette situation, je ressemble à un poids mort sur un lit médical. Je comprends alors que je suis coincé à l'infirmerie. Je n'entends pas la voix de ma mère et ne la perçois pas non plus près de moi. La seule fois où j'aurais pu sentir ses caresses et elle est absente. Si je n'étais pas bloqué comme une statue, je crois que j'en rirais de dépit.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et des pas viennent près de moi. J'ai suffisamment suivi Potter pour le reconnaître à sa façon de marcher. Il ne dit rien, me regardant et je peux presque percevoir le contact de ses yeux sur mon corps affaibli. Le silence me stresse un peu et un soupçon de peur naît en moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que la dernière fois qu'on s'est « vu », il assistait à la soi-disant mise à mort de Dumbledore.

Un doigt repousse une mèche de mon front et je soupire mentalement de soulagement. Ce même doigt touche la petite bosse sur mon nez et il ricane un peu, songeant sûrement à la sienne. Au son qu'il fait, il tire une chaise vers lui et s'assoit près de moi. Je n'aime pas ce silence et je suis soulagé de l'entendre parler de banalités en frôlant ma main de temps en temps. Je me demande pourquoi il ne la prend pas carrément.

Malgré moi, je tique lorsqu'il se moque de mes cheveux, qu'il va faire la charité pour me payer le coiffeur et ma main bouge un peu, geste nerveux qui me satisfait un peu. Il continue de se moquer de moi et de ma maigreur, je lui en froutrais de son « rat anorexique » et j'ignore complètement qui est ce Gautier. Je doute vraiment que j'ai perdu une place que je n'ai pas voulu dans ma maison mais cela me fait bouger encore un peu.

Ses doigts caressent les miens et j'en suis satisfait. Qui aurait pu croire que Harry Potter viendrait jouer avec mes doigts pour me réveiller ? Un silence se fait et il enchaîne sur le fait que les Serpentard sont très amis avec les Gryffondor et ça… ça me fait encore plus bouger, moi vivant, jamais !

Après un autre silence amusé, il continue sur des faussetés qui me font grincer mentalement des dents, qui m'insupportent royalement. Me disant que Weasley allait me prendre un cheveux pour du Polynectar et j'espère que ce ne sera pas Potter qui fera la potion. Qu'avec cette potion, il allait danser sur la table des Serpentard, en plein repas, une certaine « Maka reina », je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais à entendre le ton amusé de Potter, je refuse que la Belette le fasse.

Un gloussement retentit dans la pièce, coupant Potter qui se tait encore une fois, je ne sais pas qui est dans la pièce mais il a un public. Je soupire et fronce les sourcils et me demande si cela se voit réellement ou si c'est encore dans ma tête.

Il m'assure que Granger est venue avec des rubans roses pour mes cheveux, que je serai « choupinette » une fois qu'il m'aura fait des couettes. Je pense que je vais tuer Potter. Surtout quand il m'assure que Patil et Brown vont lui passer du maquillage pour me déguiser en « Dracueen », je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais je me dois de dire une chose…

\- La… ferme… abru…ti.

Le silence se fait et je prends conscience que j'ai réellement parlé. Sa main quitte la mienne et j'essaie de l'en empêcher, entourant son poignet de mes doigts. Je sais qu'il peut se dégager facilement mais il ne le fait pas, attendant patiemment. Un bruit de pas rapide annonce la venue de ma mère à mes côtés et je veux la voir. J'entrouvre enfin mes paupières, voyant trouble et je confirme, si c'est de cette façon que Potter voit sans lunettes, je l'emmènerai voir un Médicomage spécialisé. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches et grimace un instant en clignant des yeux. Une paille se positionne contre ma bouche et j'avale un peu d'eau qui me fait tousser malgré moi. Ma mère que je reconnais près de moi retire le verre d'eau et me sourit.

\- Bin alors, Malfoy ? Tu as décidé de plus jouer à la Belle aux bois dormants ?

\- Va… te faire… Potter ! murmurai-je doucement en le fixant.

Un sourire en coin apparait sur mes lèvres alors qu'un identique se dessine sur les siennes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense et ce qu'on fera ensemble, mais pour ma part, je l'ai déjà prévenu que je ne partagerais pas. Ma main le quitte sans que je ne le lâche du regard mais malgré moi, je me rendors. Je n'entends plus rien, je perçois encore la présence de Potter avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et la main douce de ma mère sur moi avant de penser que je suis pressé d'être au lendemain pour le revoir… quitte à ce que nos enguelades reprennent…


End file.
